


I surrender, surrender

by woctab



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Damian is 17 years old, Discussion of character death, Dub-con elements, First Time, In this house we love and respect Bottom!Damian, M/M, Maybe a bit of dub-con, Mentioned past Tim Drake/Kon, Nightmares, PWP kinda, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne Fight, descriptions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: Tim's back at the manor after two years of acting as an ambassador for peace. Damian's all grown up, but his attitude toward him is the same. However, an altercation between them leads to something neither could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 249





	I surrender, surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, this is a rp that I did with my friend, a million years ago. I did some editing so that it would flow a bit better. I’m hoping that you all enjoy it. 
> 
> FlashThroughLight was Tim Drake and I was Damian Wayne. 
> 
> We used some words and phrases in Arabic that we found on the internet. Forgive us if it is incorrect. If any native speakers would like to correct us, please feel free to do so. The translations are provided below. 
> 
> 1\. Ya Amar - This translates literally to "like the moon," but it means you are found to be quite beautiful.  
> 2\. Habibi - Beloved  
> 3\. El Kamar Helou Wa Inta Ahhla - The Moon Is Beautiful but You are Lovelier  
> 4\. Inta Jamil – You are beautiful  
> 5\. Tusbah ala khayr, Habibi – Good night.

Tim was tired. There were so many different things going through his mind, but his tiredness was the one thing that blatantly stood out in comparison to the rest. It was good to be back at the Manor. Even if he did not live there anymore, it was always a relief to be back in a familiar place after having been gone away for so long.

He checked the calendar at the bottom of the computer screen. After having been gone for nearly two years. Now it was not to say that Tim had any problems with having been gone so long, but the familiarity was very comforting. Especially after having visited dozens of planets in the solar system. He thought he had known what he had signed up for, acting as an ambassador with the Justice League and the Earth, but it had been a lot more taxing than he thought it would be. And he had basically run Wayne Enterprises for several years. 

But now he was back in Gotham. Kon, Kyle, and J'onn had tried to convince him to rest up in the Watch Tower when they had gotten back to Earth's sector, but he had declined. He wanted to give his report as soon as possible before he forgot anything. His report would most likely be nothing more than the ramblings of an over tired man, but at least he'd have everything down. Tim could always go back and edit it later. He dropped himself into the chair and turned on the recording program on the computer and started talking. 

\----------

Damian cracked his neck, trailing after his father, Richard and Todd were not far behind. It was unnecessary for all four of them to patrol together, but his father had insisted. It was ludicrous. He was certain that he was more than capable of going out on patrol on his own. The criminals of Gotham couldn't prove a challenge to someone of his level. But it didn't matter how many times he pleaded his case; his father wouldn't listen to reason. 

Scowling, he soared through the night, easily keeping up with his father's pace. "Father," was the only word he was able to mutter before his mouth clamped shut. The way in which his father's jaw was clenched was enough to signal that he wasn't in the mood for another discussion. The scowl on his face deepened. In the years he was with his father, he had never regretted admitting to his deceased Grandparents that their son was a stubborn bastard. 

Once the entrance of the cave was visible, he shoved past his father. Planning to spend the rest of the night seething. In a year he would legally be an adult and yet, he wasn't allowed to patrol on his own? His father knew that he was far more skilled than Todd and Richard. Grinding his teeth, he tore off the Robin attire tossing it aside. 

However, he froze, eyes flickering toward the computer, an unfamiliar figure sitting on the chair his father usually occupied. "I suggest you remove yourself from my presence," he warned voice on edge. But he secretly hoped whoever it was didn't heed his warning, he was in the mood for a fight. 

Tim was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't even notice that other people had come into the cave. It wasn't until someone spoke, but even then, he barely registered that the words were directed toward him. He wasn't done with his report, so he paused the recording. 

The voice wasn't one that he recognized. Tim had been in and out of the Batcave for over a decade now. He had only been gone for two years, so he didn't think that anyone new would have come around. Especially with the way that the family was getting along quite well when he had left. 

If this was someone new, then Tim wasn't going to let them walk all over him. Not with the way that he had toiled with blood, sweat, and tears. He turned the chair around, leaning back with his elbows on the arm rest and interlocking his fingers in front of his chest. "Perhaps you should remove yourself from my presence." The figure was one that he didn't recognize right off the bat. They weren't in uniform either, so he had no way to place them. 

A grin settled on his mouth. It had been almost an eternity since he had allowed himself to fully utilize his strength. Whoever it was that dared to speak to the Son of the Bat in such a manner would quickly regret it. He crackled his knuckles, grin widening. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins, making his body thrum. 

Within in moments, he had crossed the room, making his way swiftly toward the computer. Slamming his fist down on the desk, he leaned forward, eyes scanning the man's face. It seemed familiar, but he pushed those thoughts aside. 

"You're going to regret your words." Damian balled his fist, aiming it right at the man's head. 

A thrill went through Tim as the man pulled his shoulders back and cracked his knuckles before stalking towards him. He had spent the past two years engaging in peace talks. There had very rarely been a time when he could use his fighting skills besides friendly sparring matches. 

"I'm going to regret my words?" Tim growled out ducking underneath the fist that barreled towards his face. He twisted his body, grabbing onto the arm and vaulting out of the chair so he could wrench the arm behind the man’s body. He kicked the inside of his knees, which caused them to buckle. Tim leaned all his weight on the man in an attempt to pin him down. 

Damian berated himself, loathing himself, but then he redirected his anger toward his father. To think that he had been brought to his knees by a peon. If he could do as he pleased, his skills wouldn't have dulled to such an extent. Despite his internal turmoil, his body seemed to know what to do. He pretended to struggle, all the while, allowing the man to push him down. Once his feet were at the right spot, he twisted and kicked him in the abdomen. 

Quickly, he righted himself, charging at the man, not allowing him to recover. It was foolish to allow anger to fuel him that was one of the first lessons his mother taught him. However, it was inconsequential at that moment. The pent-up frustration toward his father was overflowing and the pathetic man in front of him was a perfect outlet. Grinning, he straddled him. "When I shatter every bone in your body, you will have wished you heeded my warning." 

Tim cursed himself for having let his guard down. Granted, he was very tired, but that shouldn't have been an excuse. He had been training for so long that he never should have let himself get into this position. 

"Break my bones? I'd like to see you try." Tim snapped out. He squirmed and struggled to try and buck the man off him. It was actually a big surprise when the weight was suddenly pulled off him. 

"What the fuck is going to here? You really gotta calm yourself because-" the voice cut off. "Timmy! I didn't know you were coming back!" 

Tim sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. He peered up and saw Jason was holding the man by the collar of his shirt. "Nice to see you too, Jason." 

Growling, he tried to dislodge Todd's grip, but his body went still when he heard that disgusting nickname fall from his lips. His gaze flickered toward the man in the floor. That was Drake? He had allowed Drake to put him in such a position. 

"Release me Todd," he snapped, mood darkening considerably. 

Tim pushed himself up, brushing off his clothes. It wasn't like they were dirty, but he just needed something to do with his hands. Now that he had gotten into a physical confrontation again his skin was humming with the need to do more. 

It nearly went over his head, but he suddenly heard the one who had challenged him call Jason by his last name and Tim froze. "Todd?" He blinked a few times as he tried to get his thoughts straight. "Damian?" 

Damian's gaze flickered toward him and he glared. "Drake," he ground out knowing that his father would most likely hear about the incident from Todd. If he didn't try to be civil, he would be banned from patrol. 

"-tt," In one swift motion he removed Todd's grip and shoved him away. "Don't get in my way, again." 

"Sheesh. Something really crawled up your ass." Jason muttered as he stepped away from Damian, holding his hands up as he did so. 

Tim took the time that Jason and Damian were talking to actually take in what was standing in front of him. Jason hadn't changed much over the past few years. Damian, however, was worlds different. Tim couldn't even blame himself for not having recognized Damian at first. When Tim had left Damian was already starting to grow. They had been the same length back then. Now Damian was almost as tall as Jason, might as well be just as tall as Jason. His face had most definitely lost the last bit of baby fat as well. Now that he was standing next to Jason, Tim also realized that he was pretty well built as well. 

Damian shoved past Todd, not in the mood for such a frivolous exchange. Making his way toward the training quarters, he grabbed the necessary items he needed. 

Once his hands and feet were properly wrapped, he made his way to the punching bag. Inhaling sharply, he began his assault. How could he have allowed Drake to get the upper hand? 

His assault only increased in intensity. Why was it that he didn't recognize him? Closing his eyes, he pictured him in his mind and recalled the incident from before. Drake hadn't grown, but his hair was silently different. His muscle tone had increased. When he had straddled him, he recalled feeling the toned muscles rippling between his thighs. 

Scowling, he punched the bag repeatedly, managing to break the skin. He ignored the warm blood seeping into the bandages wrapped around his hands. There were more pressing matters consuming his mind. The main being that there was no reason why he should care about the feel of Drake's body underneath his. 

Jason started complaining about something that had happened on patrol which Tim ignored as he watched Damian. Now that he was looking properly, he could definitely see that Damian was Bruce's son. It was even clearer now that he was older. But there was still a lot of Talia in there. The dark skin, the shape of his eyes and surprisingly, her chin. 

Tim had always thought that Damian would look a lot more like Bruce. Had thought that Damian would turn out to be like Jason almost, but he was anything but. Even if he was the same height, he was still built smaller than either of them. With the way that Damian had been growing when he was younger, Tim was sure he'd resemble his father a lot more. 

Tim was jolted out of his thoughts when Jason suddenly slapped him on the shoulder and said that he was going to tell Dick and Bruce that Tim had come back before he walked off. Tim immediately moved his eyes over to where Damian was trying to beat the shit out of a punching bag. How could he still have so much pent up energy after going out on patrol? He wandered over, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against a support beam. 

Even as his hands went numb, he continued his brutal assault. It wasn't enough to distract him from his thoughts that all seemed to focus on Drake. The flush on his face wasn't solely because of the brutality of his work out. His mind kept drifting to the feel of Drake's body against his. 

A prickle went down his spine. Turning, he caught sight of Drake. "What do you want?" 

Tim hummed under his breath as Damian looked over at him. He forgot about how intense that gaze of his was. "Who says I want anything?" Right now, he was just taking Damian in even more. After two years of being stuck with only Kon and Kyle as his only human companions, it was very refreshing to lay eyes on such a specimen. 

He cursed himself as the thought went through him. Damian? A specimen? Sure, he had certainly grown up quite nicely- very nicely. But it was still Damian. The demon brat who had pushed him off a roof, usurped him, and was a general pain in his ass with his holier than thou mentality. 

Damian cocked his head to the side, anger slowly dissipating as he observed Drake's behavior. The gaze that was directed at him made him shudder. It was vaguely familiar, and he wracked his jumbled mind for an answer, while he kept the scowl on his face, gaze unwavering as he looked at Tim. 

The answer was unsettling. That gaze he had seen numerous times on the wretches that were interested in his father. Even that alien was prone to looking at his father in such a manner. He wouldn't allow such undesirable behavior to continue. 

"Remove your lecherous gaze from my body, Drake. I'm not that clone you've been pining over." 

Yup. As soon as Damian opened his mouth, Tim was reminded of how rude the brat was. He might have matured physically, but his attitude had certainly not changed at all. 

Tim did not let that deter him though. Now he was just curious to see how far he could get without Damian assaulting him again. "I didn't pine over Kon. He was mine. And you say lecherous?" He hummed under his breath again and reached up to play with the ends of his hair. "I'd just say that it's amusing to see you wound up so tightly just because of little old me." 

"Was? I take it he grew bored of you." Damian smirked turning away from him, refocusing his attention on the punching bag. As Drake spoke, he didn't bother to turn around and regard him. "It seems that time away from Gotham has dulled your intellect. You had so little to begin with. There is no reason for me to be wound up over a charity case." 

Tim decided to let the jab about Kon go. He had actually been the one to break off that relationship, but that wasn't a detail that the demon brat needed to know. 

"Has it really? You say you aren't wound up by me, but you were certainly the one who threw the first punch a minute ago." He said with a smirk. 

"I simply needed an outlet and you seemed like the perfect candidate." He paused to aim a kick to the punching bag. "Don't flatter yourself into thinking it has anything to do with you." 

"I dunno." Tim mused out loud. "There's kind of a history between the two of us butting heads." It was quite the sight to see Damian working the punching bag the way he did. The past few years he had certainly not been slacking on his technique. 

"-tt are you so attention starved that you are willing to try and rile me up? How utterly pathetic." Bored with his current training regime, he moved away from the punching bag. Damian began to unwrap the blood-stained bandages, gaze flickering toward Tim before a malicious grin consumed his mouth. 

"Was that clone unable to fully satisfy your vanity? Is that why you came crawling back," he mocked. Damian gazed down at his wounds, it seemed that he did more damage than intended. 

"You seem to have been misinformed about what I've been doing the past few years." Tim said deadpan. It was quite funny actually. Damian was talking about Tim riling him up, but he was quite certain that it was currently the other way around. 

A smirk settled on his lips as he stepped forward. "Also, you presume many things about something you don't know about. Even if we aren't together anymore doesn't mean that we still can’t have fun." 

Damian glared as he stepped forward, not fond of the smirk on his lips. "I don't need a detailed account of the base activities you partake in with that clone. But, I'm certain both of you are subpar at best." 

He eyed Damian's bloody fingers and grabbed one of his hands, holding it up. For such a short session Damian had really done a lot of damage to himself. 

Damian's glare darkened when Drake took hold of his hand. "You are not permitted to touch me," he announced while trying to dislodge the grip. 

Tim immediately tightened his grip on Damian's hand, making sure to dig his fingers into the wounds. Two years spent dealing with alien politicians might have been a very different pace from what he was used to doing at home, but if this brat was going to try and walk all over him, well he had another thing coming. 

Damian hissed at the sting of having fingers digging into his tender wounds. Gritting his teeth, he tried to pull away from him. 

Tim ignored his comment about touching him and instead focused on what he said prior. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'm sure you wouldn't even be able to pay someone to willingly spend time with you." 

Drake's comment sent him into a fit of laughter. "Your intellect really has suffered, Drake. I am the Wayne Heir that alone is enough for people to throw themselves at my feet." 

Tim started laughing right back at Damian. "So what?" Tim cooed. "Are you telling me you became a big boy while I was gone?" 

Damian's laughter faltered as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. However, he tried to hide it with a cutting remark. "Why so interested, Drake? Was I right about the clone's skills being subpar that the thought of me becoming a big boy makes you excited? Is that why you've been staring?" 

Even if his words gave a certain sense of confidence, not only could Tim recognize that he was dancing around the subject, but he also spotted the slight blush on Damian's cheeks. It was hard to see under the faint lighting of the cave, but it still caught his eye. Tim leaned closer with a quirk of his lips, placing his free hand on Damian pectoral as he looked up from under his eyelashes. "You're the one asking all these questions. Are you sure you're not the one who's excited here?" 

Damian jerked when Drake touched him. "You are being overly familiar. Remove your hand before I break it," he warned. An eyebrow arched at the next comment from Drake. "For what reason would you excite me? Your pathetic attempts of seduction are quite sickening." 

Tim just shook his head and patted Damian's chest before stepping back. He wiped his hand on his pants to get Damian's blood off his finger. "Tell yourself whatever makes you feel better." 

Damian cursed in Arabic, eyes darkening as Drake touched his chest causing his sweaty shirt to stick to his skin uncomfortably. Unable to control his temper, he shoved Drake. "Keep your filthy hands to yourself!" 

He paused when he heard Dick's voice ring happily through the cave. Well then. Perhaps he should go find him before he was assaulted. Or jumped on. Either or was likely to happen. "You should take care of that." Tim pointed at Damian's hands before he turned around to go see where Dick was. 

Stomping away he ignored Tim’s last comment. Damian ground his teeth as his chest tingled from where he had been touched. In fact, everywhere that Drake had touched him tingled and it made him angrier. As he stomped around the cave, he cursed him. 

Even if Damian looked older, he was most certainly still the grumpy teen that Tim had left behind. He chuckled under his breath as he walked off. Tim thought about what he would do. Probably meet with Dick first, subject himself to a very tight hug and probably some chattering and then go back to the computer to finish his recordings. Then he could finally go to bed. Glorious bed. "Dick? Where are you?" 

"Timmers! Look at you! Oh my gosh, let me soak in your pretty face!" 

Tim should have known that Dick wouldn't let him go for a long time when he got a hello like that. The only reason why he had been able to slip away from the human teddy bear was because Bruce called him over. Tim sent the older man a thankful look as he slipped away. 

\----------

"Master Damian, allow me to tend your wounds." Damian's head snapped up, eyes focusing on the man that had spoken to him. "I don't require any assistance, Pennyworth." 

Pennyworth raised an eyebrow at the comment but nodded. "You know where to find me, if you change your mind. However, I do ask that you stop bleeding all over the floor." With that said, he disappeared from his sight. 

Scowling, he walked over to where the medical supplies were kept. Grabbing what he needed, he stomped toward the large computer, throwing himself into the seat, he scattered his supplies on the desk. Grumbling, he grabbed the antiseptic first. The sting on his open wounds had him biting down on his tongue so he wouldn't cry out. For a while, he worked in silence, anger almost forgotten until he began having trouble bandaging his right hand. Growling, he tried in vain to secure the bandage, but it kept unraveling. 

One thing down. Now to finish his report and then bed. He walked back towards the computer and frowned when he saw someone sitting down in the chair. "Really? Of all the places you had to do that, it had to be in front of the damn computer?" 

Damian swiveled around in the chair, aiming a murderous gaze at Drake. "It seems that you have forgotten in your time away, that I am the Wayne Heir. I can sit wherever I please," he spat angrily. 

"Uh huh." Tim crossed his arms over his chest. That was already the second time that Damian had mentioned that. They had barely even talked for more than ten minutes. If it were any other person Tim would almost say that he was feeling insecure, but one never knew with Damian. "You do recall that at your age I ran your so-called legacy by myself for almost two years? And that to this day I still own a majority of the shares of Wayne Enterprises? Have you ever even worked a day in your life?" 

Damian couldn't contain his spiteful laughter as Drake spoke. "Am I supposed to be impressed by your pitiful accomplishments? I was reared to conquer the world instead I opted to aid my father. I sat in on board meetings at Wayne Enterprises a few times when I was child. In those few instances I was able to input valuable suggestions." 

Swiveling back around, he focused on his untidy bandages. 

"Wow. Fantastic. You sat in on a few meetings. As a child. I am so sorry. Let me bow down and kiss your feet." Tim drawled, narrowing his eyes as Damian laughed. What was with this constant one upping that Damian felt the need to always do around him? 

"It seems you have figured out your place, Drake. However, the thought of your lips near me is unappealing," he countered. 

Tim was going to retort. He really was. He had a witty reply on the tip of his tongue and everything. But the way that Damian was fiddling with his bandages and not doing it properly was annoying him. "Really? You've been doing this how long and you can't even tie your own bandages?" Without a second thought he reached over, grabbing Damian's hand for the second time that night and started bandaging it properly. 

"I do not need your assistance! I am more than capable of taking care of my wounds." All the while he was trying to pull his hand away, but it seemed Drake was stronger than he had initially thought. 

"The wounds you inflicted on yourself." The one thing that seemed to be a requirement to belonging to the Wayne household was being stubborn. Damian kept trying to pull his hand away, but Tim wouldn't let him. He'd just botch up the bandages and end up getting an infection or something and he'd be in an even worse mood. 

"Do not pretend to be concerned over my wellbeing." Damian increased his struggles not wanting to accept his help. "If I needed assistance I would have called for Pennyworth." 

"We both know that he approached you when you stopped. That's what Alfred does." Tim hopped up onto the console of the computer, dragging Damian's arm forward and trapping it between his legs to keep him from squirming anymore. How was he supposed to work like this? 

Scowling, Damian turned away not wanting to participate in the conversation any longer. However, he renewed his struggles when he found his arm trapped between Drake's thighs. Heat rushed to his cheeks as his arm began to tingle. "Release me immediately!" 

Tim looked up from what he was doing and glared at Damian. "If you'd stay still for two goddamned seconds this would be over and done with properly." He squeezed the arm between his thighs even tighter in an attempt to keep the younger boy from moving. 

When the grip on his arm became tighter, his struggles only increased. The flush on his face darkened to an embarrassing shade of red as he recalled their prior incident. Drake made his blood boil. Why was he becoming so worked up because of him? Close contact with Richard or Todd didn't make his skin tingle. What made Drake the exception? It certainly wasn't his pretty eyes or well sculpted thighs or the warmth of his body, his mind supplied for him. "If you recall, I clearly stated I didn't need any assistance," he spat. 

Even if Damian kept on struggling, Tim had a tight enough grip on his arm that it was barely moving at all. He could struggle all he wanted. His arm was going to stay in the same spot until Tim was done. "If you'll recall, I didn't offer any assistance. I'm just doing it." Tim finally managed to bandage his hand and fingers properly and looked around for scissors to cut the remaining bandage. Damian had cut off pieces that were way too long. It was a waste to use so much. Especially with how often they needed them. "So uncivilized." Tim muttered under his breath as he leaned down, hovering over Damian's hand. He had to flick his hair to the side, his bangs were really starting to get too long, so he could bite down and tear the extraneous bandage himself. 

"I do not need you to do this!" Why wouldn't Drake just leave him be? "I have insulted you since you arrived, you have no reason to help me." Damian was grasping at straws, mind becoming hazy because of the body heat seeping into his trapped arm. To his dismay he could feel the flush spreading, heat settling on his ears when he saw Drake leaning down, mouth close to his hand. The feel of warm breath against his hand caused his fingers to twitch and momentarily his mind went blank. 

"You've been insulting me since you were ten years old. I'm used to it." Tim muttered from the corner of his mouth as he tried to tear the bandage. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be, but he wasn't willing to get up and grab a pair of scissors because Damian would be long gone by then. He was going to do this right. He was just thinking that he should have kept his utility belt on when the bandage finally tore. He let out a happy sigh and quickly finished up his bandaging. When he looked up, he noticed that Damian had suddenly gotten very still and very quiet. His face was very red as well. "Whoa. You okay?" Tim reached out and placed the back of his hand on Damian's forehead. It was steaming hot. "Did you suddenly develop a fever or-?" His words died in his mouth as he took Damian's appearance in. "Oh." 

The momentary blankness shattered when Drake placed a hand on his forehead. In a haste he slapped the hand away, before hissing out, "I told you not to touch me so casually." Damian quickly turned his face away trying to regain his composure and will away the flush that had taken residence on his face. 

Tim couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. Now this was a very interesting development. Either Damian was flustered because he was embarrassed or because of...another reason. "It wasn't really a casual touch." He leaned forward again, trying to shift so he could look Damian in the eye again. 

"Remove yourself from my presence, Drake!" Damian refused to look in his direction. The wretched flush wouldn't die down. How could his body betray him in such a manner? What the hell was so special about Drake that he would find himself in such a state? Drake had indeed matured physically in the two years that he had been away. But he reminded himself that that had nothing to do with the current predicament. Or so he would like to believe. 

"But I'm just trying to help." Tim said softly, adding a bit of a pout to his words. "C'mon. The least you could do is look at me. Maybe say thank you." Without loosening the grip of his thighs on Damian's arm, Tim very gently started running his fingers over the back of Damian's bandaged hand. 

"I did not ask for your help, thus I do not owe you thanks," he countered as his blush flared at the tone of Drake's voice. Damian's fingers twitched violently when he felt his fingers running gently over his injured hand. No one dared to touch him in such a manner unless they wanted to spend the next few months recovering from broken bones. "Stop touching me," he growled. The attempts to extract his arm was futile. When the hell did the bastard get so strong? 

Tim grew bolder when he felt Damian's hand twitch in response to his touch. He trailed the tips of his fingers down towards his wrist, which wasn't covered by bandages. It was actually very satisfying to see that Damian couldn't pull away from his hold. Tim guessed that training to keep his body in peak condition kept him in better shape than when he had left. He was able to lean forward far enough that he was right next to Damian's ear. "Are you sure you want me to stop touching you, Damian?" Tim husked softly, all but purring Damian's name. 

His hand jerked violently as Drake continued to touch him. Instead of fading, the flush on his face continued to spread. Damian could feel heat settling on his neck, blood pounding in his head. Why was his body reacting to Drake in such a manner? 

Damian slapped his hand over his ear, finally turning to glare at Drake. "What are you trying to accomplish?" 

There we go. It was much more satisfying being able to properly see the flush on Damian's face now fully knowing that he was the reason that it was there. A thrill went through his body again, but unlike earlier this was from a different sort of excitement. 

Tim shrugged. "I'm not really try to accomplish anything... Maybe just trying to prove a point to myself." He paused, slowly running his tongue over his lips. 

"What point?" Why wouldn't Drake just leave? His presence was beginning to irritate him. But his mind was quickly going blank again as his eyes flickered toward Drake's mouth. Damian's eyes glazed over, gaze following Drake's tongue as it coated his lips with saliva. It was so pink. The saliva made his lips glisten. Damian swallowed, his throat for whatever reason feeling extremely dry. 

"That point." Tim sounded, and was, very satisfied with himself. He smiled as he patted the back of Damian's hand before releasing his arm from between his thighs. He then slid off the console and turned towards the computer screen. "Now if you don't mind, I have to finish my report. It takes a long time to talk about two years’ worth of politics." 

That tone of his voice jolted him back to reality. Embarrassment and anger were melding together. All he wanted to do was pound Drake's face in, but that would definitely get him benched from patrol. 

Grinding his teeth, he stood, shoving the chair halfway across the cave. "If you are not gone by the morning, you will regret angering me," he spat before stomping off. 

The smile was still on his face as he resumed his recording. "Note to self. Never piss off someone who's sitting in the chair. It rolls." He wanted to sit down, but there was still a form of satisfaction that came with knowing why it was pushed away. Tim watched as Damian walked off, admiring the rippling of his muscles. "Now, where was I? Right. The Andryx system. I vote we never go there again. Ever. I will have nightmares for the rest of my life." 

Fists clenched as he listened to Drake, a range of curses in Arabic soon followed. "You should call that clone; you will need all the help you can get come morning." His father could bench him for a year as a result, but he would not allow such a low-class bastard to humiliate him in such a way. As he made his way toward his bedroom, he thought of numerous ways to destroy Drake. 

Tim couldn't help but laugh. It was so much better when he was the one to rile someone up. Maybe he was feeling so much joy and attraction because he had been stuck with the same people for two straight years. This could all just be a passing folly. He decided that he might as well just go along with it and have fun while he could. "I'd rather face the demon brat's wrath than go back to Andryx. So that's saying something. The ambassador had a very hard time keeping his eyes at eye level... All fifty-six of them"

\----------

After a shower, he ripped off the bandage that Drake had fixed for him before promptly collapsing in his bed. It was surprising that he drifted to sleep so easily. 

Upon waking the next morning, he groaned pain pulsing through his hands. The exposed wounds were an angry color and he almost regretted removing the bandages the night before. 

Damian preformed his morning rituals all the while cursing Drake. 

\----------

Tim had no idea how long he ended up finishing his reports and somehow managing to stumble his way upstairs, only to fall on top of his bed and promptly fall asleep with his clothing still on. He woke up the next morning feeling stuffy and gross, but that was nothing a long, hot shower and clean clothes couldn’t took care of. 

Somehow, he had managed to wake up at a relatively normal time. He had been flitting between so many different time zones over the past two years that he wasn't even sure if his body had a working internal clock anymore. Bruce had already left for an investor's meeting, but Jason and Dick were both at the table when Tim came down. He was subjected to more nicknames and unnecessary clinging when he sat down with some yogurt, but he couldn't find it in himself to complain at all. 

\----------

Making his way to the dining room, Damian stretched causing his sleeping pants to ride low on his hips. 

Anger coursed through him as he caught sight of Drake laughing merrily with Richard and the other fool his father kept around. If Todd got in his way, he would happily take him down. No one would stop him from extracting his revenge. 

He was laughing at a joke that Dick was telling when he noticed that Damian had decided to grace them with his presence. It seemed like the bad mood that he had stomped off with had still not abated. Tim stared at him rebelliously as he slouched back in his chair and stuck his spoon in his mouth. Hah, so much for your threats being taken seriously. 

"Dami! Morning!" Dick piped up happily next to him. 

Damian's eyes twitched as he observed Drake's behavior, glare turning murderous. The fool was underestimating him, and he would regret his stupidity. Sitting across from them, his gaze turned toward Richard and he grunted in response. 

Within a few minutes, Alfred was placing his breakfast before him. Angrily, he stabbed at the scrambled eggs in his plate, all the while contemplating what would make the imbecile suffer the most. 

Dick whined, dropping his spoon into his bowl of overly sugary cereal. "Aw, Dami. What's got you so grumpy this morning?" 

"Richard, I am not grumpy." Damian was focused on butchering his breakfast as he spoke to Richard. 

Tim watched the exchange in silence. This was pretty much exactly like he remembered it being like, to be home in the manor. He guessed that the only difference was that Jason had stuck around for the night. He was even sitting at the table in a ratty old shirt and plaid bottoms. It was nice knowing that Jason was finally feeling comfortable enough to stay at the manor. 

It was just his luck that Damian was sitting across from him. He smirked around his spoon before slowly pulling it out, taking way longer than he needed to and trailed his tongue over his bottom lip. 

By chance he lifted his gaze just in time to see Drake molest a spoon with his tongue. How utterly disgusting. It was disgusting that that was the reason his face was flushed. 

By chance, Tim caught Damian's eyes. He smiled, licking his lips once more before eating another spoonful of yogurt. When he pulled the spoon out, he felt that there was a bit of yogurt stuck on the corner of his mouth, but he ignored it. 

The flush on his cheek darkened as he watched Drake intently. Who would have thought that eating yogurt could have been so vile? Damian should have turned away or cursed him, but he was a bit too distracted. 

It wasn't long until someone noticed it. It was Jason who pointed it out. "Timmy, you got a little something here." He pointed at the corner of his own mouth. Tim tilted his head to the side slightly as he licked at the other corner of his mouth. "Did I get it?" 

Vile, disgusting, unsightly. Was Drake purposely trying to disgust him by licking the corner of his mouth? "Drake, must you eat like a toddler? I can feel bile raising in my throat. I did not ask to be subjected to such a repulsive sight." 

"Alright. You've been in a piss poor mood ever since last night. Knock some fucking sense into yourself or I will." Jason threatened and Tim kicked his leg under the table. 

"I would like to see you try, Todd," he growled. His body tensed ready to fight. It had been a long time since he had taken a swing at Todd. 

He waved his hand as another dissuasion and then used his thumb to wipe away the yogurt from the corner of his mouth. "No fighting at the table, remember? There are a lot of different places you can look, Damian. If you think I'm so repulsive then look somewhere else." Tim placed his thumb in his mouth and sucked off the rest of the yogurt. 

Damian's gaze moved toward Drake; teeth bared as he spoke. "Why must I look elsewhere, when you can remove yourself from my sight? It seems that all you have forgotten, that you are not needed in this Manor." The anger was pulsing under skin, but he was monetarily distracted by the other man sucking on his thumb. It caused his throat to go dry once more. 

Tim was about to reply, but it seemed he didn't need to. Both Dick and Jason immediately reacted to Damian's words. 

Jason pushed himself up, shoving his chair back and Dick shouted out in surprise. 

"Damian!" 

"That's it! You're asking for an ass kicking!" 

"Are threatening me, Todd?" Damian gracefully got to his feet, glaring at the other man. "It did not take a great deal of effort to beat you when I was a child. Now, it will be even less of a challenge." Taking his stance, he beckoned for Todd to throw the first hit. 

Tim immediately jumped up out of his seat as well, holding his hand out to stop Damian and placing a hand on Jason's chest. Truth be told, this was most likely his own fault. He had been pushing Damian's buttons constantly even when he knew how foul of a mood the younger man was in. 

"Will everyone just calm down? Jason, as admirable as it is that you want to 'defend my honor'," Tim growled out, lowering his voice, "I can do that just fine by myself. As for you Damian, you've had over seven years to get over the fact that all three of us, are here to stay. We were here long before you were even a blip on your father's radar. You make such a big deal of being the 'true blood son', but you don't need to do that sort of posturing around us." 

Damian slapped the hand away, the look in his eyes growing primal. "Is that supposed to matter, that you fools were clinging to my father's coattails before I was born? Substitutions are nothing compared to the real thing." Balling his fist, he aimed it at his head, but froze when he heard all too familiar footsteps. 

"I do hope," there was a pause as Pennyworth drew closer. "That you do not plan to fight in my kitchen." Grinding his teeth, Damian lowered his fist. 

He was on the verge of threatening the current occupants of the room before he heard a whine. Within seconds he was making his way toward the sound knowing that Titus needed him. 

Tim could feel more than hear the growl that rumbled from Jason's chest. He also heard Dick let out a relieved sigh next to him. "Impeccable timing as always, Alfred." 

A part of him wanted to follow Damian, but he wasn't sure that it was a good idea at that point. Damian had been ready to swing a punch at him. Maybe Tim could get him to stop and talk to him when he came back from whatever it was that he was doing with Titus. Dealing with his pet was sure to calm him down at least a little. Right? 

Damian followed the sound until it led him toward the door. Swinging it open, Titus charged in, jumping on him licking his face. Cracking a smile, he ran his hands through his hair before scratching behind his ear. Titus barked happily before running around in circles. 

"Want to play catch?" Titus sat at his feet tail wagging happily. Grinning, he found a ball and raced Titus outside. The anger was slowly seeping from his body as he threw the ball, watching Titus chase after it. 

The three of them all finished their breakfast in silence after that. The cheery mood had dissipated. Eventually Dick and Jason begged off, they had plans to meet with Babs over some kind of security issue and Tim was left alone at the table. 

He decided that he wasn't hungry anymore and went to put his dishes away. Tim smiled when he saw Alfred, but it faded a little when it turned out that the older man was going to head out to do groceries. Even though Alfred asked him if he wanted to come along, he declined. Maybe he'd go back to bed after he spoke with Damian. 

Tim settled himself in an armchair close to the backdoor and pulled out his phone so he could start replying to a backlog of emails and texts he had gotten over the past two years. 

The more time he spent running and playing with Titus, the more at ease he felt. Titus would tackle him, and they'd roll around in the grass. 

A low whine from his friend signaled that he was becoming hungry. "Come, I will feed you." Titus followed him into the house. At the corner of his eye he caught sight of Drake, but he ignored him, Titus' needs were more important. 

Walking toward his food bowl, he scooped out a few handfuls of food and stepped back. 

As engrossed into his phone as he was, Tim still noticed the moment that Damian came back into the house. The younger man didn't approach him, so Tim let him go off to feed Titus. They had been outside for a while. Even if he put away his phone and watched Damian, he would wait until he was addressed first before he did anything else. 

He had annoyed Damian enough already and the strain was already starting to show. 

Frowning, he tried to ignore the feeling of being stared at, but within a few minutes, he was unable to do just that. Turning around, he glared at Drake. "Refrain from staring at me." 

"I will. After I apologize." Tim wanted to get up, but he felt like it would be better if he stayed seated for this conversation. It seemed liked Damian was less on edge right now and he wanted to keep it that way. "For the way I've been behaving. I was just trying to rile you up and play off your bad mood. It was kind of hard not to. I mean can you imagine being with the same three people for two years and not grabbing onto the first opportunity you have when you see other people again?" His chuckle was weak as he scratched the back of his neck. 

"Was that supposed to be an apology?" Damian turned his attention toward Titus as he ran up to him. He couldn't stop his grin as he stooped down and petted him. 

"Sure, it was," Tim piped up. "Ignore anything extra that I said, and it was. I'm not going to apologize for anything I said in the dining room though. I know you don't like it, but we're always going to be around. But I guess you should be happy that your father is still alive." 

"You seem certain that the three of you will still be around. Don't be so arrogant." Damian chose to ignore everything else that Drake had said. He still didn't make an effort to look at him since he was unwilling to turn his attention away from Titus. 

"I'm not being arrogant. I'm just stating fact. We've all had our ups and down, but we're still around, aren't we?" Jason had even come back from the dead, set out to kill Bruce and become a crime lord. This morning he had been walking around in ratty pajamas. Tim kept his voice as flat as possible, trying not to give Damian any reason to read anything other than what he was saying. 

"The three of you can exist elsewhere. Batman does not require your help, when I am here." Titus had rolled until his stomach, tongue lolling. 

Tim's next words were soft as his thoughts went back to the past years. "And what if something happens to you? What if you die again?" That had not been a good time. Tim could remember how helpless he was, trapped under debris as Damian fought his twin and was killed right in front of his eyes. Dick unconscious close to him and Bruce coming in during the aftermath. 

Finally, he turned his gaze to Drake, eyes narrowed. "That will not happen again. I am no longer that weak." Thoughts of his mother assaulted his mind and the scowl was replaced by a pained look. Damian had never quite come to terms with the fact that his mother had disowned him and created the clone that killed him. 

Tim attempted a smile, but he knew that it most likely looked more like a grimace than anything else. "That's what we all think. I've seen people die over the years that I never expected could be taken down. Or at least taken down before me." He let out a huff and a humorless laugh. 

"I will never be one of those people. I will never allow my mother to achieve what she did in the past." Damian turned his gaze back toward Titus, rubbing his exposed stomach. 

Tim shook his head. There were more people out there looking to be rid of them once and for all. But enough of this depressing talk. Tim placed his hands on the arms of the chair and pushed himself up. "Always watch out and maybe you won't be. Anyways, I should probably go back down to the cave and see what kind of a mess my report is and fix it up a little. Otherwise there's no one around, so you'll have the manor to yourself." Tim yawned as he stretched. 

Damian didn't reply instead he got to his feet and called for Titus to follow him. He made his way to his bedroom, grabbing his sketch book from the bedside table. 

The cave was quiet besides the soft rustling of the sleeping bats and it was cold. Tim sighed. Just like a homecoming. He sat down in the chair with a groan and turned on his recording, leaning back to listen to his rambles from the day before. 

\----------

For a while he drew, allowing Titus to rest his head in his lap. 

Soon, his eyes begin to droop, and he placed his sketch book aside. Within a few moments he was drifting asleep vaguely aware of the fact that Titus was exiting the room. 

Suffocating darkness consumed his mind, but light slowly begin to protrude until it was blinding. He could hear his own voice pleading with his mother. Fear was consuming him because he didn't want to die and couldn't understand why his mother was abandoning him. 

A sharp pain struck his chest before he was choking on his own blood and he wondered why no one was coming to save him. 

Damian jolted awake, scream wretched from his throat. Unknowingly tears fell from his eyes as he sat up in bed, covered in sweat. 

\----------

It turned out that he hadn't really done too badly of a job. It was good to know that he could still bullshit reports. All those years of practicing really pulled off. Like riding a bicycle again after not having for a while. 

Tim only needed to adjust a few things here and there. It was quite amusing to hear the things that he had gone through. 

It was a while later when he shut down the computer and begged off. Perhaps it was a good time to take a nap himself. 

Tim was walking towards his room when he suddenly heard a scream. He ran towards the sound, realizing it came from Damian's room and he threw the door open without thought. "Damian?!" 

Damian took shallow breaths unaware that his name had been called. Tears were flowing freely as his body shook, hands balled tightly into fists. 

When Damian didn't react to Tim calling his name, Tim cautiously walked closer to the bed. It was never a good idea to approach one of them after a nightmare. You never knew how they would react. 

"Damian? Damian, listen to my voice. Whatever you were dreaming, it wasn't real. You're at home in the manor, in your bedroom." Tim tried saying as soothingly as possible. 

Damian was vaguely aware of someone speaking to him, but his mind was in a haze. Slowly, he turned his head, but he could barely make out a blurry figure standing by his bed. Breathing raggedly, he rubbed at his eyes, feeling wetness there. It was enough to clear his mind a bit. Even as a child, he rarely ever cried. His mother didn't tolerate such weakness. 

Rubbing angrily at his eyes, he tried to stop the tears from falling. Nightmares were simply a way to deal with a traumatic event. That event had occurred years ago, there was no reason he should still be frightened because of it. Despite, his berating internal monologue, the tears would not stop. The shaking seemed to be getting worse. Damian cursed his own weakness in between shaky breaths. 

It seemed that even if Damian might not be responding to him, that he was at least aware that Tim was in the room. He looked over at Tim but didn't really seem to comprehend what was going on. "Damian." Tim said again, speaking up a little louder now. "Damian, you're alright. I'm going to come towards you. You don't need to worry. I'm not going to do anything. I just want to make sure that you're okay." 

Tim held his hands up in front of him, both trying to placate Damian by showing him that he wasn't holding anything and to keep himself at the ready in case Damian did try to fight him. He moved closer towards the bed until he was standing right next to it. "Damian?" 

Someone kept calling his name. The voice sounded familiar, but in his current state of mind, he couldn't quite recognize it. Damian scowled, unable to fathom why his tears wouldn't stop. 

The voice had gotten closer and it slowly clicked in his mind who exactly the voice belonged to. His cheeks flushed with shame. To think that Drake would see him in such a pitiful state. Clearing his throat, he spoke up. "Why are you in my room?" Mid way through speaking his voice cracked. 

Part of him was relieved to see that Damian was able to pull himself together to be his cheerful old self, but the other part was just annoyed because Damian was his cheerful old self. Tim placed one of his knees onto the bed. "You were screaming." Tim explained. He still held his hands out because he had no idea how Damian would react to him being so close to him after a nightmare. 

Damian didn't say anything in response. Turning his head away from Drake, he dug his nails into his palms, trying to focus on the pain rather than the lingering fear. He wasn't aware the he was reopening the wounds on his knuckles causing a few to begin bleeding. 

The sound of his pleading echoed in his head, melding with the horrid noise of him choking on his own blood. A sob wracked his entire body, causing a fresh batch of tears to fall down his face. 

"Damian." Tim was about to reach out and place his hand on Damian's knee when he suddenly smelled blood. Confused he started looking over Damian to see if he had hurt himself in any way. It took a moment for him to realize that the blood was coming from the wounds on his hands. Tim frowned. He had bandaged them up perfectly last night. Why weren't they bandaged anymore? He quickly got off the bed and went into the bathroom. A first aid kit was a standard in every bathroom of the house, and it didn't take long before he found it and went back to the bed. Tim placed the first aid kit on the sheets and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Damian. Listen to me. You need to give me your hands." 

His eyes flickered toward Drake as he spoke, mind taking a while to comprehend what was being said to him. "No, I do not need your help," he managed to say even though he was still crying. The last thing he wanted was pity from Drake. 

"If you had just kept them properly wrapped like they were last night; I wouldn't have to do this. This is your own fault." Tim reached out with his hand, holding it palm up right by one of Damian's hand. He kept staring at Damian, not saying anything but keeping his hand out as a silent command. 

"I did not want your help last night and I do not want it now!" Ignoring the hand held out for him, he grabbed blindly for the first aid kit until his fingers touched the cool metal. Carefully, he placed it into his lap, ignoring his tears that were falling on the cover. "I can take care of myself." 

"Fine." Tim sat back, crossing his arms over his chest and pulling his feet up onto the bed. So damn stubborn. He would be surprised if Damian could even wrap up one of his hands correctly with the way he was shaking and obviously still disoriented. 

Damian simply clutched the first aid kit, knowing that at the moment he would be unable to tend to his own wounds because the minute he let go if the kit, his hands would shake. Why was one nightmare able to disorient him in such a way? 

Turning his head, he realized that Drake had taken a seat on his bed. Damian wanted to scream at him to get the fuck away, but his mind and mouth weren't cooperating. Instead, he managed a mangled question. "Why are you still here?" 

"You just woke up screaming from a nightmare that's obviously bothered you a lot," Tim started. "You started bleeding again. Usually these are times when people tend to enjoy having some company." He could see that Damian really wasn't doing well. It was strange. Tim had never seen him like this before; had never seen him so vulnerable before. "Unless you want me to go?" 

Drake was speaking, but he couldn't concentrate. It was becoming more difficult to hold in his sobs. Unpleasant memories kept flooding his mind as his grip tightened on the kit. One thought was at the forefront, why didn't one of his parents try to save him? A phantom pain settled in the area where the sword drove through him and that was all it took for him to break. The sobs slowly turned into wails as an endless stream of tears fell from his eyes. 

Tim cursed under his breath. His first instinct was to reach out for Damian, but he stopped before his hand touched the younger man. Damian was usually so adverse to his touch and Tim might have made it worse last night when he most certainly overstepped his boundaries. He hesitated. Maybe it would be a good idea to call Bruce? Or even Dick? No. He had no idea how long it would take for either of them to get here. Tim slowly reached over all the way, gently placing his hand on Damian's knee. "Damian. Tell me what's wrong." 

Damian's body jerked when he felt a hand resting gently on his knee. It grounded him a bit causing him to dig the palm of his hands into his eyes. Why couldn’t he stop crying? It was frustrating! Anger toward himself and his parents, fear, and shame for being so weak willed were all melding together into an emotional onslaught that he was not prepared for. He hated it, all he wanted to do was scream, but instead he let out another wail. How could he lose his composure to such an extent? An imagine of his mother's disappointed facial expression flashed in his mind. How he hated her at times. 

"Damian," Tim asserted, even though he was starting to feel like a broken record. "You need to start trying to get a hold of yourself. If you don’t, you're going to start hyperventilating and it'll only get worse." He reached out with his free hand and placed it on the side of Damian's neck. Both to serve as another grounding point and a way for him to monitor Damian's heart rate. If he worked himself up too much Tim would have to resort to nerve striking him or even sedating him to get him to calm down. 

Damian hated that Drake was still speaking to him. Hated that he was sitting next to him when he was in such a pathetic state. Hated that he couldn't stop crying. At the moment he hated everything and used that anger to ground himself. "Why am I unable to stop crying," he finally managed to scream out in his only real effort to verbally voice his frustration. The feel of Drake's warm hand against his neck caused him to flinch before he tried to slap it away. "Why do you keep touching me!?" The sound of his own voice was disgusting, it made him cringe. 

"You keep crying because you keep working yourself up about stupid things!" Tim gritted out, deciding to at least pull away the hand that was on Damian's neck, but keeping his other hand on his knee. "You need to calm yourself down. Start by taking deep breaths. Inhale for a few seconds, hold it and then exhale." At this point he was almost wishing that Jason was here. He had once told him about this calming technique that some guru had tried to teach him. Usually when Tim encountered such situations, he went and got help, but there wasn't any help around at the time being. 

"Shut up! You do not know anything," he screamed. Lifting the first aid kit, he threw it across the room. At that moment, he was so filled with rage and despair that he didn't know what to do. Damian jerked his knee away from the gentle pressure of his hand. Drake was offering techniques to calm down, but he didn't care for them. 

"I know that you're throwing a tantrum." Tim muttered. He decided to leave Damian on the bed so that he could collect the first aid kit. They were going to need it again very soon, as soon as Damian finally calmed himself down more. Tim wasn't even sure what to do. "Look, do you want me to call someone?" 

Damian out right ignored Drake as he spoke. Pulling his legs up, he buried his head into his knees, willing himself to stop crying. A worthless child would behavior in such a manner. Damian Wayne was not reared to be a worthless child. He was raised by assassins. This type of ridiculous behavior was undesirable. Despite, knowing all this, he couldn't stop. Everything that he had bottled up for years seemed to be overflowing. "Make it stop. I want it to stop!" 

Make it stop? Tim had no idea how to make it stop. He had tried pretty much everything that he knew to try and calm Damian down besides sedation. Perhaps that was the only option that he had. Tim opened the first aid kit and grabbed the standard sedative that they kept around. It wouldn't be enough to fully put him under, but it'd be enough to calm him down. The only problem was that he needed Damian to sit still. It wasn't like he could just jab it in and hope for the best. 

Maybe he could do something that would shock Damian. Either enough to make him freeze or at least make him pause for a brief moment. Tim wasn't sure what to do until he suddenly remembered something, he had seen Dick do once before. "I am out of my fucking mind." Tim muttered as he walked back to the bed. Without stopping, or else he would doubt himself, Tim reached out and took Damian's face in his hands, tilting it up just enough so he was able to lean down and press his lips against Damian's. 

If it were any other time, he would have been quicker to react to what was occurring. Instead he froze when he felt Drake take hold of his face. His eyes widened when he felt lips against his. They were so warm and soft, and the feeling of their lips pressed together was good. The tears were drying up and his brain slowly started to regain regular function. In an instant, he pushed Drake away. "What the fuck?" His face was flushed as he realized that Drake had taken his first kiss. Not that he cared about such a frivolous notion. 

Tim instantly leaned back when he was suddenly pushed away. He made sure to put enough distance between him and Damian as he watched to see how else he would react. "Huh... It worked." Tim licked his lips. Now he was grateful that he had thought of that instead of using the sedative. Anything was better than having to resort to any kinds of drugs. His fingers were itching at his sides; with the need to press against his lips and to reach out and touch Damian again. 

"What worked," he grumbled. It was difficult to ignore the way his lips tingled. Why did it feel as if Drake's lips were still pressed against his? But, at the moment it didn't matter. At that very moment, he should have been appalled! "What gave you the right to molest me?" Damian's voice didn't hold the usual bite, instead he sounded hoarse and simply confused. 

Tim licked his lips again unconsciously as Damian spoke. He wasn't really comprehending what he said. To be honest, he was just surprised that it actually worked. Maybe it was the fact that Damian held his breath in shock for a moment. "I got you to stop freaking out, didn't I?" 

"I did not give you permission to kiss me." Damian was trying to come off as if he was upset about being kissed but his flushed face told a different story. 

Tim shrugged. "It wasn't like I asked. I just had to get you to calm down." Now he was just happy that it worked as well as it did. He noticed that Damian had a flush on his cheeks again and smiled at him. 

Damian quirked an eyebrow at Drake's comment. "You could not find another way to calm me down?" The flush darkened as he realized Drake was smiling at him. "What are you smiling about," he huffed. 

"I could've sedated you, but it's always better to avoid that if possible. And I'm smiling because I am." Damian didn't need to know about the satisfaction that was curling in his gut. Tim sat down again, crossing his legs and holding onto his feet. 

"I would have been fine on my own." Looking down at his hands, he noted the wounds were an angry red color. The wounds needed to be cleaned properly before they became infected. "May I have the first aid kit?" 

Tim reached over to where he had left the first aid kit on the floor, needing to stretch quite a bit. He didn't really want to get off the bed again though. Once he managed to grab it, he pulled it up and placed it on the bed between him and Damian. 

While reaching out for the first aid kit, he realized that even though he was no longer crying, his hands were still shaking. Finally, heeding Drake's words, he took deep breaths trying to remain calm. "Is there a reason, you have made yourself so comfortable on my bed?" Damian was trying to distract himself from the fact, he had yet to regain control over his body. 

"I just want to make sure that you're completely alright before I leave." Tim couldn't deal with the idea of having Bruce's, or God forbid Dick's, disappointing looks because he'd hadn't stuck around when Damian obviously wasn't alright. It wasn't that Damian would do the same for him, but he guessed it was the right thing to do. 

"Why are you so concerned about my wellbeing? I would understand if this misplaced concern was for Richard or Todd." After what had occurred between them in just a day, he couldn't quite understand why Drake would care at all. 

"Because that's what people do, silly." Tim pointed at the first aid kit. "You gonna use that?" It would be better if he used it as soon as possible. Leaving his wounds open like that would just increase the chance of infection. 

"Do not rush me," he huffed while staring down at his hands. They were still shaking, so he made no effort to reach for the first aid kit yet. "There is no reason for you to babysit me. You can leave, if you would like." Damian was certain that he would be fine once Drake left the room, but there was a small doubt in his mind that it wasn't completely true. 

If Damian had phrased it differently, or just told him to leave, Tim would've gone. But the way that he said it to Tim made him think that maybe some part of Damian didn't want him to go. "I'm good." 

"Fine," he mumbled not making eye contact. Slowly, he opened the first aid kit, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he removed the supplies that he would need. However, they were slipping from his fingers, falling onto the bed. Damian ground his teeth, cursing his own body for not cooperating with him. 

Tim decided that he would let Damian try to bandage his hands on his own before he tried to help him. He was so vulnerable right now. Tim thought it was a good idea to let him try to do his own things to help him get the feeling that he had more control over himself. 

Grabbing the antiseptic, he somehow managed to clean his wounds without spilling it all over the bed, all the while biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from crying out. Applying antiseptic was the easy part, but bandaging his wounds were proving to be quite difficult. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he angrily threw the bandages on the bed. 

He watched Damian struggle with the bandages but didn't say anything. If Damian wanted his help, he'd have to ask for it this time. Tim could wait him out though. 

No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get the bandages secured, they kept unraveling. Huffing, he eyed Drake who was still sitting on his bed watching him, but making no effort to help, not that he needed help. Scowling, he threw the bandages in his direction, knowing that the other man would feel obliged to help. 

Tim easily caught the bandages. He had been waiting for them, so he wasn't surprised that they were tossed at him without a word. Keeping his smile under wraps Tim reached out much like he did before, holding his hand out palm up instead of just grabbing Damian's hand. 

Damian stared at Drake's hand and then looked up at him. Was this some kind of pathetic trust exercise? Glowering, he placed his right hand into the open palm. 

Even if Tim was trying to hold his smile back, he could feel that the corners of his mouth were twitching. He still didn't say anything as he took the bandages and Damian's hand and started wrapping his wounds. This time he reached for Damian's other hand by himself when the first one was done and started wrapping that one as well. 

As Drake tended to his wounds, his hands still twitched a bit. The permanent scowl on his face didn't shift when he opened his mouth. "I thank you for your assistance." Damian didn't lift his gaze to meet Drake’s but opted to stare at the bandages being wrapped around his hands. 

He had not been expecting Damian to thank him at all, so it was a little peasant surprise when he actually did. This time Tim couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome." Tim patted Damian's hand carefully as he spoke. 

Once Drake was finished, he placed his hands on his lap. In the silence, unpleasant memories came floating to the forefront of his mind. Against his better judgement, he spoke up, not exactly knowing why he was doing such a thing. "I begged her to make him stop," he spat out as a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

Tim's heart pounded in his chest and his breath caught in his throat. It looked like their conversation earlier had really gotten to Damian. That hadn't been Tim's intention at all. He reached out to wipe away the tear but remembered that touching wasn't a good idea. His hand hovered in the air. "I remember." His voice was hoarse as he spoke. 

"I did not want to die," he admitted, voice cracking. The tears were falling again, and he rubbed angrily at his eyes. Years had passed and to think that he could still become so upset over what happened. 

"I know you didn't, Damian." It wasn't a time that Tim liked thinking about either. He had never expected that Damian was still so affected by it, though. 

Once again, he found himself unable to stop the tears. Damian rarely admitted to anyone that it hurt to know that his mother had willingly allowed him to be killed. It made him question if she ever loved him or only ever saw him as a pawn to destroy his father. He hated feeling this way as if he had no control of his emotions. Hesitantly, he looked up at Drake. "Make it stop," he pleaded for once throwing aside his pride. All he wanted was to forget what happened so long ago. 

It was so strange to see Damian this way, but it was even worse to see him ask things like this of Tim. He had never asked Tim for anything in his life before. Tim hesitated before he spoke, “how can I make it stop?" 

Damian shrugged. "Just make it stop. I do not want to cry anymore." It was pitiful that he would ask Drake to do something like this. But he was so tired of crying and so tired of being hurt about his mother's betrayal. 

Tim really didn't have much of an idea of what to do. The only thing that he could think of is what he would want, but Damian was a completely different person compared to him. He got up to his knees and shuffled closer. His hands shook slightly as he reached out and cupped Damian's face with his hands. "Stop me if you feel uncomfortable." Tim said. 

Damian could barely make out the fact that Drake had shuffled closer through his blurry vision. When he felt him cup his face, he barely flinched. At the moment, he didn't care what he was going to do. "Just make it stop." 

Tim's breath hitched in his throat as Damian still didn't protest to what he was doing. He gently moved his thumbs back and forth over Damian's cheeks as he continued leaning forward. "It's okay." Tim whispered before he pressed their lips together again. 

The feeling of Drake's lips on his the second time wasn't as jarring. Unconsciously, his eyes slipped closed and all he focused on was the warmth and softness. He allowed the bitter memories of his mother to slip away. He didn't want to remember because it hurt too much. It made him weak and he would never admit it out loud. However, even if it was only for a little while, he'd accept the comfort Drake was offering. 

Tim leaned back ever so slightly. Damian hadn't done anything, but he still wanted to gauge his reaction. When he noticed that Damian's eyes had slipped shut and he didn't seem to be tensing up at all, Tim leaned forward again. This time he only pressed their lips together for a few moments before he started moving his own lips, trying to coax Damian to do the same. 

Damian opened his eyes, face flushing in an instant when he realized that Drake was staring at him. The heat on his cheeks intensified as he leaned forward once more, pressing their lips together. However, this time was different, Drake wasn't simply pressing, but moving his lips softly. What exactly did he want him to do? It was embarrassing to keep his eyes open when their faces were so close, so he closed his eyes focusing on the kiss. Hesitantly, he tried to mimic Drake's movements, but he was certain he wasn't doing a good job. 

Tim's eyes slipped shut as well when he felt Damian start kissing him back. There was a slight hesitation as he kissed back, which made Tim wonder how often Damian had actually kissed someone else. He had certainly insinuated that he might have the night before, but now he wasn't so sure. His hands trailed down from Damian's cheeks to his neck as he moved closer to Damian, pressing their chests together. 

It felt good to be touched so gently. He wasn't used to it, but he had to admit that he wouldn't mind being touched in such a manner more often. The feel of being pressed against Drake's chest made him shudder. The other man's warmth was seeping into his skin causing him to moan softly into his mouth. 

A shiver ran down Tim's spine as Damian moaned into his mouth. It was soft and barely there, but just feeling it made him gasp in response. He got bolder, running his tongue over Damian's bottom lip in an attempt to get Damian to allow him to deepen the kiss. 

Damian hadn't expected kisses to be so wet and noisy. The feeling of Drake's tongue against his bottom lip had him gasping, mouth open, unknowingly inviting his tongue to plunder between the gap. Damian pressed his body closer, hands fisting the sheets as obscene memories of Drake's tongue popped into his mind. It was such a pretty shade of pink. 

Tim moaned approvingly as he slipped his tongue into Damian's mouth, fingers twitching at Damian's neck in excitement. The pit of his stomach heated up when he felt Damian press almost impossibly closer to him. He languidly caressed the inside of Damian's mouth with his tongue, running it over the inside of his lips before brushing against the younger man's tongue. 

Drake sounded nice when he made those sounds even though they were muffled. Maybe, they could get along better if instead of talking, he made those sounds in his presence. It felt strange to have another tongue pressing into his mouth. A jolt went through him when he felt Drake's tongue touching his own. Another low moan was muffled between them as he pressed his tongue closer, not really knowing what else to do. 

It was clear now in Damian's hesitant reciprocation that he had most likely never done this before. Tim tried to coax him into a more active participation by swiping at Damian's tongue with his own, trying to get him to chase after him and seek out contact in his own. 

Gingerly, he mimicked him, swiping his tongue against Drake's. It was a new sensation that he couldn't quite say he disliked. Feeling a bit bold, he wrapped his tongue around Drake’s for a few short moments. He noted that the kiss was getting wetter, saliva was accumulating in his mouth. His fingers began to twitch with the desire to touch Drake. With caution, he lifted his hands before placing them on his sides, bunching the fabric of his shirt in his hands. 

Tim almost felt dizzy when Damian finally started responding more to him. Damian moving their tongues together and reaching out to grab onto him, as loath as he was to do it, Tim had to break the kiss and lean back at that moment. He was breathing heavily, his lips barely a hairs breath away from Damian's as he leaned their foreheads against each other. His thumbs started gently rubbing Damian's neck as he took a moment to collect himself. 

When Drake pulled away, he was in a daze. Had he really kissed him willingly? The blush on his cheeks darkened as Drake pressed their foreheads together, giving him a good view of his face. Why didn't he ever realize that Drake had pretty eyes? He was momentarily distracted by the pleasant feeling of warm fingers rubbing soothingly against his neck. Damian's gaze wandered back to Drake's face taking in various details. Without thinking he spoke. "You are pretty." 

At first, he couldn't respond. The words bounced around in his head for a bit before he really comprehended them. He lowered his gaze, feeling his cheeks now flush in embarrassment rather than excitement. Tim had been called many things during his life. He was sure that 'pretty' hadn't ever been one of them. Dick was the pretty one, the attractive one and Jason was the ruggedly handsome one. Tim was just...Tim. It was surprisingly flattering to hear those words come from Damian of all people. 

Tim raised his eyes back up, locking with Damian's eyes. The night before he had taken note of Damian's looks. He hadn't thought too much of those particulars again until now. "And you're stunning." 

It took him a few seconds to realize what he had said. The heat on his face was becoming unbearable as his embarrassment grew. Hearing Drake compliment his appearance did nothing to help the situation. Despite all of this he wasn't pulling away. He liked being touched and kissed by Drake. When it came to kissing and any type of sexual act, he was certain that he would never have the desire to partake in it. However, he felt as if Drake could change his mind. It would do no harm to give in when he had already seen him in such a vulnerable state. For one night he could simply be Damian Wayne rather than all that he was expected to be due to his lineage. 

They were silent after that, no more words between the two of them. For a moment Tim thought that it was a bad thing, but after a while he realized that it wasn't at all. It was almost like they were just basking in each other's presence at this point. Tim knew that he should break it off. He knew that now would be the best time to do so before he got in too deep. But he found that he couldn't. He wanted to feel Damian's lips against his again, trail his mouth down Damian's neck just with the curiosity to see how he would react to that. Tim moved one of his hands back, trailing his fingers into Damian's hair. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked breathlessly. 

Damian lifted his gaze and stared at Drake for a few moments. "If you wish." He nearly cringed at the sound of his own voice. The only way to describe it was needy. How utterly humiliating. To think that he would have wanted Drake to kiss him again when just the day before he was threatening him. It was difficult to comprehend, but he could worry about all of that at a different time. 

Tim furrowed his brows at Damian's answer. Maybe he had stepped over the line. This wasn't about what he wanted. This was about Damian and making him feel better. Tim didn't want to kiss him just because he wanted to; he wanted to kiss Damian again because Damian wanted him to. "What do you want?" Tim asked him. He needed to know before he did anything else. If Damian wanted him to leave, he would leave. If Damian wanted him to kiss him again, then he would. It was as simple as that. 

"I have to say it out loud?" The fact that he wanted Drake to kiss him again was embarrassing enough, but to actually admit it out loud. How could he do something like that? 

"I need to know. You need to tell me. I won't do anything you don't want me to do." Tim explained. He was prepared to pull his hands away from Damian at that point, but he was starting to realize that maybe Damian didn't feel comfortable vocalizing those kinds of things. He had never been one to share his intimate thoughts. Even if Damian were the one to initiate the kiss again it would be enough for Tim. 

Didn't Drake realize that if he didn't want to be kissed by him, he would have thrown him out? Sighing, Damian opened and closed him mouth, but couldn't quite bring himself to vocalize that he wanted to be kissed. Frustrated with himself and Drake, he grabbed on to his shirt and hauled him in before pressing their lips together. 

Their mouths connected awkwardly, their teeth bumping against each other by the force of Damian pulling Tim forward. Despite this Tim still surged forward into the kiss. The hand that was in Damian's hair tightened its grip and the other trailed down to grasp at his waist. 

Damian's fingers twitched in the fabric of his shirt as he kissed him back. A high-pitched moan was muffled between their sealed mouths when he felt the sting of his hair being held so tightly. Arousal was slowly settling in when Drake's accompanying hand was placed around his waist. His hips jerked forward at the feel of warmth seeping into his skin. 

This time Tim wasn't interested in taking it slow. He took his chance when Damian moaned to slip his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Contact between them became more of a need and he moved forward until he was straddling Damian's lap. His fingers kneaded the warm skin underneath Damian's shirt at his waist. 

Damian decided that he didn't mind if Drake's tongue took up residence in his mouth. It was slick and warm, and it felt so good. His eyes slipped closed as he fully melted into the kiss. The weight settling in his lap had him arching up, bringing their bodies closer together. His hands shook as he removed them from Drake's shirt. The desire to touch him was unbearable, his palm itched with need. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around his neck, opening his mouth wider, welcoming the other man to push his tongue ever deeper. The sensation of Drake's fingers against his bare skin had him whining, pressing closer to the touch because he wanted to feel more. 

Tim had never expected Damian to be so...responsive. He was reacting so eagerly to every single touch and every time Tim did something new, he would voice his pleasure. It was exhilarating to know that he was the one that was making him feel this way; act this way. Tim tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss as Damian opened even more for him. The kiss was sloppy, wet, and hot. They were so close together that Tim could feel everything. Damian's abs pressed against his and the minute way that he trembled. Tim was overcome with the need for more. He tightened his grip in Damian's hair and tilted the younger man's head back as his other hand slipped under Damian's shirt to press against his bare heated skin. 

If he had known kissing Drake would have felt so pleasurable, he would have demanded kisses from him whenever they crossed paths. Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth as the kiss was deepened and he wrapped his arms around him tighter wanting him even closer. The feel of Drake's hand on his heated skin made him shiver, his mind going blank. Unwillingly, he pulled away and stared wide eyed at Drake, while gasping for breath. Mimicking him, he pressed their foreheads together, breath mingling as he spoke. "My body feels as if it is made out of goo. What did you do?" Damian had never felt this way before his body had never reacted like this to anyone else. Every inch of his body was hot, twitching, wanting to be touched. There was a heat settled in his gut that made him want to squirm. "Drake, it feels..." He wasn't quite sure how to describe what he was feeling. 

Damian voicing those questions confirmed Tim's suspicions. The younger man had never done anything like this before. It all had to be new to him. A part of Tim worried that he might be taking advantage of Damian's vulnerable state and inexperience, but he also knew that Damian would never let him do anything that he didn't want him to do. "Good? Amazing? Electrifying?" Tim took a chance and moved his hand lower down on Damian's back, carefully slipping his pinky and ring finger past the hem of his pants. 

"Good," he agreed even though it actually felt far better than good. Good didn't quite do justice to how he was feeling. When he felt Drake's fingers slipping into place that no one ever touched before, he froze. The flush on his cheeks intensified and he averted his gaze. 

Tim immediately noticed Damian tensing and moved his hand back up. He had to remember that this wasn't something that Damian had done before. Even if he wanted to pull off their clothing and have his way with Damian, he was going to have to make sure that he did this the right way if that's what Damian wanted as well. "You need to tell me to stop if I do something you don't want or like." 

Damian’s eyes flickered up to his face, staring silently for what seemed like an eternity. “Ok.” In all honesty, he didn’t quite know what came next. It wasn’t as if he went about pursuing sexual relations with men. In fact, he hadn’t been interested in anyone of either gender. But, if he was completely truthful, there had always been something about Drake that set him aside from the other two that had held the robin mantle. In the dark recesses of his mind, he had always known that he categorized the other man as attractive. Even if they never quite got along. 

"Ok." Tim whispered. He placed a kiss on Damian's lips before he moved to kiss down his jawline and his neck. The hand that was in his hair moved down as well, joining the other one underneath Damian's shirt to run over his skin. He gently started rocking his hips against Damian's as well. 

His brain felt as if it was melting. All he could focus on was Drake. His lips, his hands, and his body. It was all so new and intense. Damian was certain that he’d lose his ability to think logically if this continued. However, it was the least of his concerns. The kisses placed on his bare skin made it burn, oh so pleasantly. It caused him to squirm. He was unsure if he should press closer or just thrash his head from side to side in order to think clearly. There were so many sensations, ones that he couldn’t even describe. All he knew was that it felt so good. The moment he felt Drake’s hips rocking into his, he whined loudly, nails digging into his back. Was that supposed to feel so good? Their clothes were still on, but he could feel the heat sinking into his own skin. 

Tim groaned against Damian's neck when he felt nails dig into his back. His hips jerked at the intense feeling. "Damian." Tim said in a low, husky voice before he nipped at Damian's skin. They had hardly done anything, and it was already so intense. All his blood was rushing down to his loins and Tim welcomed it happily. At this point he wasn't going to stop; wasn't going to be able to stop unless Damian pushed him off. Tim didn't want to stop. 

Drake was making the sounds that he liked again, thus causing the heat that pooled in his gut to intensify. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine when his name was called. No one had ever said his name in such a manner, it would only be polite to reply. “T-Tim.” He chewed on his bottom lip, embarrassed that he had stuttered out his name. 

It wasn't the first time that Damian had called him by his first name instead of his last name, but the fact that he was saying it while they were together like this made it that much better. Tim swiftly moved the hands that were under Damian's shirt upwards. "Off. Now." He groaned out. 

For once, he was willing to oblige the command given to him. He lifted his arms and managed to wiggle out of his shirt. The feel of air against his heated skin made him shiver, goose bumps rising on his arms. Damian looked expectantly at Tim, wanting him to take off his shirt too. 

Tim felt Damian's gaze on him before he reached down to grab the hem of his shirt. He slowly pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. His eyes trailed over Damian's bare chest and he reached out, placing his hands on his pectorals before slowly moving down to his stomach. 

The type of contact that he was accustomed to were the harsh reprimanding blows of his mother and trainers. Even his father was rarely gentle with him, the amount of times they had hugged one another could be counted on his two hands. That was his reason for not knowing what to think about the way Tim touched him. It wasn’t as if it didn’t feel good. The experience was new and a bit scary. Not that anything actually scared him, he was Damian Wayne after all. 

Hesitantly, he reached out his own hand, fingers skimming against the exposed skin. It was soft and hot under his touch. Every part of Tim’s chest was well defined. There were a few scars that he traced over, slightly mesmerized by the patterns. It was a bit jarring that human contact could actually be so gentle. Yes, he had spent seven years with his father, but he had 10 years of his mother and grandfather’s ruthless upbringing to counteract. 

Tim held his breath as he watched Damian reach out for him. They had never touched each other with kindness before. Not even the instances where Tim had wrapped up Damian's hands counted. It made him infinitely happy that he hadn't decided to wrap Damian's fingers up all the way when the younger man started trailing them across his skin. 

Tim's hands were still moving down as he explored Damian's chest until they suddenly rested on a large amount of scar tissue. He looked down and frowned when he realized that the scars that he was touching were from the time that Damian had died. 

The fingers trailing over Tim’s body froze when he felt a certain area of his body being touched. He looked down noting that his fingers rested against that scar that he never looked at directly. Sometimes, he pretended it wasn’t even there because it reminded him of too many unpleasant memories. Slowly, he reached between them, resting his fingertips next to Tim’s. Damian realized that the scar was also a reminder that he was still alive. 

Tim could instantly feel the mood dropping again. This wasn't what he had planned on. He wanted Damian to forget about what had happened to him, forget about the nightmare that he had just had because Tim had brought it up. Tim spread his hands, covering up the entirety of the scar to keep it from sight. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Damian's temple. "Lie down for me." 

Being treated so gently was making his mind unravel. He knew that in the past there were times that his mother acted like the ones he’d see on television. It was a rare occurrence. But it wasn’t the appropriate time to be thinking about his mother. Obeying Tim, he laid down, not knowing what would happen next. 

Tim leaned down along with Damian, still keeping his hands over the scar. After some debating on what to do next he ended up pressing his lips against Damian's again, opening his mouth and trying to coax Damian's tongue to come into his. 

They had kissed multiple times, but he was certain that the feeling of Tim’s lips against his would always feel amazing. It took a few moments to realize that his mouth was open. Was that an invitation? Slowly, he pressed his tongue into Tim’s mouth, taking his time to explore. The other man’s mouth didn’t feel any different from his own. It was warm and wet. He licked over his teeth, against the roof of his mouth, and every other inch he could reach before resting his tongue against Tim’s. 

He let Damian set this pace for this kiss, simply going along with the motions as the younger man explored his mouth. Tim rubbed their tongues together before leaning back. His breathing was loud and heavy as he moved down, kissing Damian's chin and then going down lower. His jaw; his neck; down to his chest and even lower still until he reached where his hands were covering up Damian's scars. 

Tim’s tongue was, he didn’t quite know what it was, but he liked the feeling of it rubbing against his own. Damian couldn’t keep his body on the bed when he felt Tim trailing kisses down his body. His back kept arching; moans ripped from his mouth with every wet kiss. Reaching out, he grabbed fistfuls of his hair, tugging gently, wanting to feel so much more. 

The sounds that were coming out of Damian's mouth were intoxicating. If Tim had thought that the muffled whines and moans that had come out of him while they were kissing were hot, these were so much more. Skin tingling and toe curling. Tim rested his forehead against Damian's chest as hands treaded through his hair and pulled. He simply breathed against Damian's skin for a few moments before he moved his hands aside and started trailing kisses along the edge of the scar. 

Damian couldn’t understand why Tim’s mouth felt so good against his skin. It made him want more of everything. More kisses, more touches, more of anything Tim was willing to give to him. When he felt him kissing along the scar, he whined loudly. That scar had always been sensitive. He could feel himself growing hard and he couldn’t help but wonder if that was normal. After all, he was only being kissed. “Is it supposed to feel so intense,” he found himself asking before he could clamp his mouth shut. 

"It's different for everyone, but it looks like you're pretty sensitive." So sensitive in fact, that Tim almost wondered how he had never figured that out himself as he explored his own body. If he had ever explored his body before. He licked along the edge of the scar. 

“Is that a good thing?” The words were barely out of his mouth before he was gasping, writhing on the bed as Tim’s tongue licked along his scar. His cock was already pulsing painfully in his pants, a small wet patch forming at the front. 

Tim smirked when he heard Damian gasp and then feel him writhe underneath him. "How about you tell me? Does it seem like a good thing to you?" He licked towards the middle of the scar before ever so gently racking his teeth over the scarred tissue. 

Between gasps, he somehow managed to speak up. “I do not like my questions being answered with other questions.” How was he supposed to speak when Tim kept doing things with his tongue! It wasn’t the least bit fair. 

"Then maybe you should ask better questions." Tim said before he hummed happily at Damian's reaction. Even when he had been teasing the younger man the night before and watching him flush just because his arm was trapped between Tim's thighs, he never could have imagined that his reactions would be as strong as this. 

“Maybe, you should be more straightforward with your answers,” he huffed. Damian’s hands returned to its prior action of tugging on Tim’s hair, body lifting off the bed in order to feel more of his mouth pressed against his bare skin. 

As Damian arched his back to get closer to Tim, his lower body pressed against Tim's chest and he realized just how hard Damian had gotten. He was still licking and running his teeth over the scar tissue as he moved one of his hands down to press against the bulge in Damian's pants. 

Damian tugged hard on Tim’s hair, mouth open releasing a broken sound when he felt Tim pressing down on his erection. Lifting his hips, he began to rub against his hand wanting to feel more. Touching himself felt completely different, but Tim wasn’t exactly touching him in the same way as of yet. 

"Shit." Tim harshly whispered in response to Damian's reaction. Suddenly he was aware of how tight his own pants were becoming. 

His scalp ached from the way that his hair was being pulled on. He reached up with his free hand and grabbed onto Damian's wrist, rubbing against his pulse point to try and get his to loosen his grip a little. 

Slowly, he released his grip, not realizing that he was hurting Tim. Looking down his body, he stared at the other man. “Uh.” He wasn’t sure what to say. Currently, his body was tingling, and his brain couldn’t process anything else. 

Tim moved Damian's hand, so it was cupping his jaw instead. He tilted his head slightly to the side so he could lick the pad of his thumb before taking it into his mouth, all the while not breaking eye contact with Damian and resuming the rubbing of his hand on Damian's hard on. 

Damian didn’t fight against Tim repositioning his hand. The skin under his palm was smooth, the edge of his jaw sharp, and he realized that he wouldn’t mind touching Tim like this more often. It seemed that he was making a lot of realizations that afternoon. Biting his lip, he tried to keep eye contact as Tim took his thumb into his mouth. A high-pitched whine was the result of feeling his hand resume rubbing his erection. “More,” he demanded. 

He pulled back, making an obscene popping noise as Damian's thumb slipped out of his mouth. Tim made a show of licking his lips before moving back down to kiss Damian's chest, still keeping their eyes locked as he moved down even lower. His hand expertly popped open the button on Damian's jeans and he pulled on the rim of his boxer's just to see how the younger man would react. 

Damian continued to chew on his lip, trying not to shudder at the lewd popping noise. When he looked at Tim, he was certain that the other man was doing it on purpose. Why else would he be licking his lips in such a manner, it was utterly vulgar. Not that he didn’t look incredibly attractive while doing it. Damian vowed that he would not break eye contact no matter how flustered he became. He would not give Tim the satisfaction. His eyes glazed over as he felt the slight sting of his waist band hitting his skin after being pulled on. “Tim. I…” He what? He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. His brain seemed incapable of forming words to make sentences. 

"What?" Tim whispered. "What is it Damian?" He wanted to pull the rest of Damian's clothes off and have his way with him, but he also needed to know what the younger man was thinking. The prolonged eye contact almost seemed like a challenge at this point so he barely even blinked as they stared at each other. 

Having Tim continue to stare at him was not helping him one bit. In haste, he pressed his hands over Tim’s face. “Stop looking at me, I am unable to think when you are staring at me like that.” Chewing on his bottom lip, he mulled over what he wanted to say. “I want you to touch me more,” he finally managed to admit out loud. 

Tim couldn't stop himself from letting out a soft huff of laughter. Both in satisfaction that he was obviously really messing with Damian and that he had succeeded in their little staring contest. Damian's other words made him halt completely though. He almost wanted to look up and ask Damian if he was sure, but he knew the exact reaction that he would get otherwise. Without another moment of hesitation, he kissed Damian's stomach before slowly pulling down his pants and boxers. 

“This is not an amusing situation. Do not laugh,” he commanded. This was not his usual behavior; he did not become embarrassed. But he had never found himself in such a situation before, he reminded himself for the umpteenth time. In an instant, he was removing his hands from Tim’s face and gripping the sheets. He whined softly, almost relieved that his erection wasn’t confined. 

Tim started out slowly, not moving his hand as he thumbed just under the head of Damian's cock and then moving his thumb up to rub at the slit. While he was doing that, he was placing more kisses on Damian's stomach, moving down until he was right at the crease of his pelvis and thigh. 

The breath was stolen from his lungs when he felt Tim’s hand on his erection. This was definitely a different feeling from touching himself. As he looked at Tim, his gaze grew hazy with pleasure and his mouth opened. The moans seemed to be stuck in his throat. Tim had barely touched him and yet he felt as if he was ready to cum. 

“Tim, Tim, Tim,” he chanted over and over again because he felt as if he would explode at any minute. How could he look him in the face if he came so quickly after barely being touched? The flush that had never left his cheeks was beginning to spread to his ears and chest. 

Damian was so high strung. Tim wondered how often he got himself off. Perhaps it was because this was his first time doing it with someone else that he was so excited. Maybe it would be a good idea to get him off to at least take the edge off. It didn't look like it would take much. Tim started pumping his fists, using the precum dripping from Damian's slit to ease his movements. 

Damian screwed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the feeling of Tim touching him. His hips jerked with each pump of his cock. Maybe Tim was right, he was just sensitive. His cries were starting to fill the room as he drew closer to his orgasm. 

Tim wondered how close Damian was to cumming. His cries were starting to get louder and his hips jerked haphazardly. He paused his strokes, leaning over to run his tongue along the vein on Damian's cock. 

Feeling Tim’s tongue against his cock was all it took for him to cum. To his embarrassment, he let out the highest pitched sound, caught somewhere between a whine and whimper, when he came. Looking down at Tim, his blush darkened to a humiliating shade of red. Tim’s face was covered in his semen. “Sorry.” He hadn’t meant to do that. 

Tim looked up, licking away the semen that had landed on his upper lip. "Sorry? You don't have to be sorry." He swiped away the semen that had landed on his cheek and stuck his finger in his mouth. 

Damian hadn’t realized that Tim had spoken to him, he was far too taken by the tongue that was currently licking his semen. His eyes darkened, mouth agape as he continued to watch Tim. The sight made his cock twitch in interest, but he was still a bit too overstimulated to get hard again. A million thoughts were racing through his head, but one stuck out. Licking his lips, he spoke up. “I want to try.” 

He was wiping at his face again to make sure that he had gotten all of it off when Damian spoke again. "Try? What do you want to...?” Tim paused, his words dying in his mouth. 

Damian scowled at his question. What else would he want to try? He answered his own question when he realized that there were a lot of other things that they could do together. Clearing his throat, he spoke up. “I want to try putting it in my mouth.” 

Tim's mind short-circuited. That was what he thought that Damian was leading up to, but it was one thing to infer it from what he said to him actually saying it out loud. This whole thing had started out with Tim wanting to distract Damian from his memories, why did Damian want to do this? It wasn't about Tim. "D-do you know how?" Tim cleared his throat to try and cover up for his stumbling of words. 

The scowl returned to his face as he glared at Tim. Of course, he didn’t know how, but he wanted to try either way. “What do you think,” he huffed. 

"Right..." Tim trailed off again. Suddenly he was lost on what he was supposed to do. He wanted this, the strain in his pants was enough proof that he did. Tim crawled back up the bed, hovering over Damian and leaned down to kiss his neck. 

As much as he liked Tim’s kisses, he pushed him away. “Do you not want me to do it,” he asked face falling a bit. It was true that he didn’t have any skills when it came to such things, but he wanted to make him feel good too. 

A groan slipped from Tim's lips just at the thought of Damian anywhere near his aching cock. "Yes." He couldn't lie. This is what he wanted and if Damian wanted to do it, then who was he to stop him? 

“Good.” Damian inched toward Tim, struggling a bit to get his pants off since his hands were shaking. It was difficult to play off confidence in such a situation. His eyes widened as he finally got a good look at Tim. “It’s big,” he said in wonder. Damian hadn’t expected him to be so well endowed. The veins were prominent, and he was curious as to what it would feel like in his hands. Putting aside his pride, he looked at Tim. “What do I do?” 

Tim placed his hands-on top of Damian's, hissing softly as his erection was freed from the confines of his pants. "You could trail down like I did or if you'd rather...you could start with your hand around me first." There were a lot of different things that he could do. 

“What would you prefer?” He wasn’t sure what Tim would prefer. Damian was willing to use whichever method would cause Tim the most pleasure. 

"Kiss me." Tim whispered. He debated for a moment before he slipped away from Damian's hands, laying down on the bed next to him. 

“Kiss your cock?” Damian arched an eyebrow, but if that was what he wanted there was no reason he couldn’t oblige. Adjusting his position since Tim was now laying down, he managed to place a kiss to the tip and then looked up. “What now?” 

That was not what he meant. Damian always was one to jump in headfirst. Tim choked back a moan. There was a misplaced sort of innocence with the way that Damian was asking the question. "Uh... You can lick. Start from the bottom and go up." 

Gently, he grasped Tim in his hand, trying his best to follow the instruction he was given. Sticking out his tongue, he started at the base before licking up. Damian couldn’t quite describe the taste, but it wasn’t bad and that was all that matter. He continued to lick, beginning to enjoy the feel of Tim on his tongue. 

Tim moaned as Damian continued licking at his cock. For all that Damian was inexperienced, he was certainly putting everything into what he was doing. "Wrap your lips around the head, lick and suck lightly." 

Damian grinned against his cock, happy that he was able to make Tim moan like that. Lifting his mouth toward the head, he placed his lips on it, sucking lightly. A bead of precum fell on his tongue causing his nose to scrunch up. Pulling away he looked up at Tim. "You did not tell me that it would taste bad." 

"Some people don't mind it, some people do." As for Tim, he loved that taste on his tongue as he sucked cock. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He felt so stupid, trying to constantly give ways for Damian to back out of what they were doing. 

"Just because I am not fond of the taste, does not mean I plan to stop," he huffed in annoyance. Leaning back down, he took the head between his lips sucking on it, trying his best to lick at the same time. It was more difficult than he had thought. Damian could feel his ears turn red when he became aware of the sounds filling the room. The sucking sounded so vulgar. Slowly, he put a little more of Tim into his mouth and tried to continue the suck and lick combination. 

Tim had to force himself not to thrust up into Damian's hot mouth. This was his first blowjob and he didn't want to overwhelm him or make him choke. He reached down and ran his fingers through Damian's hair, brushing a few strands away from his forehead. 

Tim was hot and heavy against his tongue; he could feel the pulse every time his tongue moved over a vein. Slowly, he inched a bit more of his cock in, wrinkling his nose when saliva dripped from the sides of his mouth, running down his chest. His jaw was beginning to hurt since he was not used to opening his mouth so wide. The tip was continuously leaking precum onto his tongue allowing him to become somewhat accustomed to the taste. Damian pulled off a bit to give his jaw a rest. Instead of sucking, he licked over every inch making sure to take his time and run his tongue over every vein. 

"F-fuck" Tim gritted out. For all that Damian was inexperienced and sloppy, he was very thorough and was obviously focusing on what he was doing. "Damian," He whispered as he gripped Damian's hair. His hips stuttered as Damian pulled off him and started licking him again. Tim was aching from the way that he had been holding himself back and it felt good that he was able to move more freely now without the worry that he might choke Damian. 

When he heard his name, he looked up, face flushed, mouth working Tim's cock. Before realizing that he had done the same, simply called Tim's name because he felt good. Despite the slight sting of having his hair pulled, he found that he didn't mind it at all. Once his jaw didn't feel so sore, he went back to the task of sucking. 

Instead of starting off slow, he slid at least half of Tim's cock between his lips. However, he was still having a difficult time sucking and licking all at once. Once he was accustomed to having that much of his length in his mouth, he thought he would be able to handle the rest. He was wrong. The minute the tip of Tim's cock hit the back if his throat, he choked. Pulling off, he hacked, trying to get his breathing under control. 

Tim leaned his head back against the pillows, screwing his eyes shut as Damian bore down on him again. It was sweet torture as he slowly started taking in more and more until suddenly, he pulled off Tim, coughing and hacking. "What's your gag reflex like?" Tim asked him, looking down at him again. 

Once he stopped coughing, he looked at Tim. "Sensitive?" All it took was for the tip of Tim's cock touching the back of his throat to make him choke. It seemed like a logical answer to the question. 

"Is that a question? If you want to try you need to relax." It could have been that Damian had just been unprepared. Tim had to practice quite a few times before he was able to do it himself. 

"I do not know. I have never had another man's cock in my mouth before," he admitted, frustrated with his lack of skill. "How does one relax with the head of a cock pushing against the back of the throat?" Tim was making it sound so easy. "You have had a lot of practice," he scowled trying to keep the twinge of jealously from his voice. 

"It's about controlling your gag reflex and relaxing your throat. I wouldn't say I had a lot of practice." But he kind of did have a lot of practice. It took a lot of time and dedication for him to completely learn how to control his gag reflex. 

"And how do you do that?" Damian arched his eyebrow at the last comment. "Are you sure? You speak as if you are an expert." 

"Maybe you should try it before doubting what I say. And I'm far from an expert." This was slowly moving back into territory between them that Tim knew very well. 

Damian scowled. "I do not know how to relax my throat." Why was that so difficult for him to understand? 

Tim shook his head as he sat up. "It's something you do with practice." He moved his hand down from Damian's hair to the back of his neck, tugging forward to try and get him to come up. 

The scowl became more severe as Tim spoke. He didn't enjoy the feeling of choking and practicing didn't sound pleasant. But he didn't want to remain unskilled at something Tim seemed to be good at. For a moment he fought against the tugging before giving in. He stared at Tim, scowl never leaving his face. 

"Don't look like that. It's not something that you need to know to make me feel good." He wanted to reach out and smooth the creases on Damian's forehead. Especially now that he knew what his face looked like when he was feeling pleasure. 

"I want to learn to do it. I just do not understand how. It is an uncomfortable feeling. How does one relax when wanting to choke?" Damian wasn't one to back down from a challenge. 

Tim shook his head. "It's not that easy or fast to learn." Especially if Damian did get it in his head to try and learn, now would not be a good time to do that. 

"Fine," he huffed for once not in the mood to argue with Drake. Damian crossed his arms and stared intently still put off by the fact that he couldn't properly give a blow job. 

Tim couldn't help but laugh as he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. It was adorable that he was being grumpy about this. "Don't be like that." 

"This is not a laughing matter." It was a bit difficult to scowl when Tim's face was so close to his. In fact, his pretty eyes were a bit of a distraction. They seemed to sparkle when Tim laughed. 

"It actually kind of is." He pressed their lips together, broke away for a moment before leaning back in. There were other ways for him to get off, things that he could teach Damian to do easily. 

"Do not think kissing will distract me." The frown was still there but not as severe. If he was honest with himself, Tim kissing him could put him in a better mood. But he wouldn't tell the other man that. 

Tim grinned before nuzzling their noses together. "There are other ways of distracting you." He moved so he could pull Damian up to his knees and pressed their bodies flush together before placing his hands-on Damian's lower back and kneading the flesh there. 

"I do not find your grin amusing." Damian was on the verge of saying more, but clamped his mouth shut when Tim began to pull him up to his knees. The frown on his face quickly faded until his mouth was relaxed just by the feeling of having their bodies pressed together. Maybe, Tim had been right, he was sensitive. Leaning forward, he slumped against the other man enjoying the feel of Tim's hands on him. 

"I'm sure I can amuse you a different way." Now that they were on their knees Tim noticed their height difference. He had to tilt his head back slightly so he could look at Damian. 

It was very pleasant sharing body heat and he could feel his body becoming more relaxed. Resting his face against Tim's neck, he spoke up. "What other way?" 

"I'm sure you can think of a few things that come to mind." He had flagged a bit during their conversation, but that didn't stop him from rubbing his half hard cock on Damian's thigh. 

Damian let out a moan against the side of his neck, when he felt Tim's erection against his thigh. He pressed his thigh closer wanting to feel more. 

Tim turned his head into Damian's hair, taking in the smell of him. "If you want to." 

"I want to," he announced, statement a bit muffled because his face was still pressed comfortably into the side of Tim's neck. 

Tim groaned. He moved his hands, so they were resting right above Damian's ass. "Do you have anything here?" Either way they were going to do this, they needed to prepare properly. 

Unwillingly, he lifted his head from its comfortable position to look at Tim. "Have what," he asked unsure of what he was asking for. 

Looks like he was hoping too much. He remembered that Bruce had sat him down and given him a 'talk' which included diagrams, a folder, and a very sympathetic looking Dick sitting on the side. "Lube? Condoms?" 

Damian stared blankly before answering. "No." He had no use for such things. Relations were annoying and he didn't have time to waste on such things. 

"Right." Tim licked his lips. They needed to have something. The things he had in his room would be expired by now so that meant he'd have to get supplies from somewhere else. "Jason has a room here now, right?" 

Damian quirked an eyebrow at his question. "Yes. It is at the end of the hall. Do you need something from there?" 

"Yup." Tim pulled away getting off the bed and grabbing the first pair of boxers that he found off the ground. They were too big for him, so he guessed they were Damian's. It was awkward walking with a hard on, but he quickly slipped out of the room and hurried over to Jason's. 

Damian watched him, eyes glazing over when he noticed Tim wearing his underwear. His gaze remained focused on him until he exited the room. 

Tim carefully opened the door to Jason's room. He had to try and leave as little evidence of his presence as possible. He quickly went over to his bedside table and said a silent prayer when he found exactly what he was looking for. 

In Tim’s absence, Damian located most of their clothes and folded them neatly. However, he couldn't find Tim's underwear. Sighing, he got on his knees and looked under the bed. 

Once he grabbed what he needed, Tim quickly went back to Damian's room, and stopped in the doorway when he spotted Damian kneeling to look under his breath. 

In his current position, he couldn't see much. Lowering the rest of his body onto the floor, he searched, but still couldn't locate the article of clothing. Where could it have gone? 

"What are you doing?" Tim croaked out, his hand reaching out to grip the door frame tightly. What in the world was Damian doing? Why was he doing it? And especially naked and in such a lewd position. 

"Looking for your underwear." Damian twisted a bit to look at Tim. "Is something wrong?" The look on his face seemed strained. 

"Is something wrong?" His knuckles cracked and paled as he tightened his grip. Even if his erection had flagged a little bit before, it was sure as hell coming back with a vengeance now. Just seeing Damian on his knees and exposed like that. Tim gulped. 

"You look like you are in pain,” he observed. "Do not hurt yourself," he advised motioning to Tim's grip on his door frame. 

Tim snorted as he let his hand drop away from the door. He moved his fingers to try and get blood back into them. "Yeah. Pain. You don't even realize what you're doing, do you?" The door slammed shut behind him before he walked back towards the bed. 

Arching an eyebrow, he watched Tim trying to understand what he was getting at. "I told you I was trying to find your underwear." Damian's gaze swept over Tim before everything clicked in his mind. His cheeks flushed as he finally noticed Tim's erection. 

Tim tossed the lube and condoms onto the pillows. "Get back onto the bed." He slipped out of Damian's boxers, kicking them away without caring that Damian had been cleaning up after them. 

Damian forced himself to remain calm as he stood, he didn't want to come off as too eager. His stomach felt weird, it was in knots. He wondered if it was normal to feel so odd. Taking a few deep breaths, he got onto his bed. 

Tim crawled onto the bed after Damian, immediately leaning in to kiss him when he got close enough. The haze in his mind that he had felt when he had first started kissing Damian was coming back and all he wanted to do was touch and be touched. 

Damian gasped when their lips made contact, opening his mouth in an instant, inviting Tim to plunder his mouth. This time, he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Tim's neck pulling their bodies closer. 

He was practically devouring Damian as he deepened the kiss. His hands went down to Damian's thighs, grabbing onto them so he could maneuver Damian's legs to wrap around his waist. 

The kiss was enough to cause his cock to start filling with blood. Damian was trying his best to mimic every single movement of Tim's tongue. Tearing his mouth away, he let a broken cry, when his erection made contact with Tim's toned stomach. This new position-having his legs wrapped around his waist-was one that he was quite fond of. Acting on instinct he began to press his hips up, rubbing against the planes of Tim's stomach. 

He kept one of his hands on Damian's thigh and planted the other next to Damian's head as he rocked his hips down in tandem with Damian. It was almost unfair that Damian was already starting to harden against him again. At the same time, it was exhilarating. All they were doing was kissing and pressing up against each other. Damian was so responsive, and it blew Tim's mind. He moved down and gently bit Damian's neck. 

Damian was slowly losing his mind. Every second that they rocked together his body became hotter. He let out another cry and wiggled away from Tim's hand in order to tilt his head. "More," he demanded. Damian knew what they were doing wasn't exactly classified as sex, but it felt so intense. It felt so good. And he wanted to feel so much more. 

The grip on Damian's thigh was so tight that it was probably going to bruise. Tim buried his face in Damian's neck, panting against his hot skin as he adjusted so their cocks were rubbing against each other. His hand slipped in between their bodies and he held both of them as he started jerking off. 

Proper brain function ceased when their cocks pressed together. Damian was certain it couldn't feel any more intense, he was certain his body couldn't get any hotter. He was quickly proven wrong when Tim began to jerk them off. The pleasure was so intense, that he let out a mewl before clamping his hand over his mouth. Never had he thought he could produce such a sound. How humiliating! He was becoming completely undone under Tim's hands. 

The moment that Damian's sounds were cut off, Tim jerked his head up. He spotted the hand over Damian's mouth and glowered. "Don't muffle yourself. I want to hear _everything_." Tim squeezed them tighter and started pumping his hand even faster between them. 

Damian shook his head, there was no way he'd move his hand when he was capable of making such an embarrassing noise. When Tim picked up the pace, he clamped his hand down tighter but the sounds were still leaking out. Precum was continuously leaking from his tip making Tim's hand slicker and that made it feel so much better. 

"Damian." Tim gritted out as a shudder went through his spine. As much as he didn't want to, he let go of their erections and Damian's thigh and placed his hands on the bed. He took in Damian's disheveled appearance and let out a soft groan at the sight of him. "It seems like I made that sound like a request." His voice rumbled deeply as he spoke. "You will let me hear you." 

Damian glared when Tim stopped touching him yet made no effort to remove his hand from over his mouth. His eyes widened in shock before narrowing. Damian removed his hand and spoke. "Is that an order? If it is, then make me." He placed his hand back over his mouth and waited to see what Tim would do next. 

Tim almost laughed. Damian was in no position right now to make any demands of him. He was obviously the one setting the pace and making all the decisions. "Or I couldn't. After all," a mischievous grin settled on Tim's lips. "Weren't you the one who said that I was not permitted to touch? That was pretty much an order wasn't it? Why don't you make me touch you?" 

Removing his hand, he was in the verge of scowling, but he broke into a grin when he recalled what happened a few moments ago. "I do not think it will be too difficult. Were you not on the verge of destroying my door frame because I was bent over?" 

"Perhaps. But you should ask yourself, what do you want?" Tim leaned down and hovered over Damian, letting the tips of his hairbrush against Damian's neck as the only contact between them when he started whispering in Damian's ear. "You were asking about the different ways that I could make you feel good right? Now I want you to imagine with me... I could lick you again. You were so sensitive to that, weren't you? And you must be aching right now. If you thought that me getting you off before was intense, then you know nothing at all. I could wind you up so much that you’ll know nothing else besides my touch." 

Damian shuddered at the feeling of warm breath against his ear, cheeks flushing as Tim whispered filthy things into his ear. He let out a whimper at the thought of Tim doing all those things to him. But he was stubborn by nature and refused to give in so easily. He didn't need Tim to touch him in order to get off. Lifting his hips, he began to grind his erection against Tim's stomach, precum coating his stomach. 

Tim immediately lifted his body up even higher to keep Damian from rubbing against him so easily. "Nice try, babybat. You didn't really think that it'd be that easy, right?" He chuckled lowly in Damian's ear. "All you have to do is say two words. C'mon Damian. Two words." Tim growled out the words. "Touch me." 

Damian whined at the loss of contact, but quickly bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything embarrassing. Eyes flashing, he glared at Tim. He would not beg; it was too humiliating to do such a thing. Licking his hand, he grasped his cock and began to stroke himself. Despite the flush on his cheeks, he looked at Tim, challenging him to stop his hand from jerking himself off. 

Tim moved up and looked down between them. He scowled as he looked back up to Damian before he settled back on a smirk. "I guess you could do that but tell me. Does that feel as good as it does when I'm the one that is touching you?" 

Damian ignored him and continued to jerk himself off. However, he couldn't quite get off. He was stuck on the edge with precum dribbling from his tip, hips shaking. He wanted to cum so badly, it was painful. Tears of frustration leaked from his eyes. "This is all your fault, " he announced angrily. "My body was never like this!" He had never needed someone to touch him to get off before and now it didn't feel as if he could cum without Tim. 

"Your body was always like this. You just never noticed." Tim took great satisfaction in the frustration that was rolling off Damian. The fact that he knew that he was the cause of this. It was a great feeling. For once he was the one that was calling the shots between them. 

"How would you know what my body is like?" The scowl returned to his face as his cock throbbed painfully. 

"It's hard to forget the feeling of someone else lingering on your skin. There's nothing quite like it. You can ask pretty much anyone, and they'd tell you the same thing." Tim bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at the petulant look on Damian's face. 

"You forget, I am not like everyone else." Damian bit his lip, increasing the speed and tightness of his hand. Seconds turned to minutes and he let out a frustrated whine. "This is all your fault!" 

Tim didn't want to tell Damian that he was exactly like everyone else. Just because he was the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul didn't mean that he was different. "I guess it is my fault. But if you just say two words, I can take care of it for you." 

Damian turned his head to the side and refused to look at Tim. But, the one thing he couldn't ignore was his throbbing erection. A few tears leaked from his eyes as the need to come became unbearable. His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke. "Touch me." It was a little easier to ask when he wasn't looking at Tim. 

Heat curled in his stomach as he heard the words slipping from Damian's lips. They were soft and Tim had hardly heard them, but they were there. With someone else he might have prompted them to say it again, but louder. But this was Damian. He would react better to a reward than another order. "I'll take care of you. It'll be so good." Tim let himself drop down again, pressing their bodies together. 

Damian arched his back, immediately grinding his erection against Tim. Licking his lips, he lifted his head and latched into the side of his neck, sucking on whatever area his mouth moved over. 

Tim tilted his head back to allow Damian to have better access to his neck. He grabbed onto Damian's thighs again, holding on- but not as tightly as before -as he rocked his hips. 

Damian moved along the entire expanse of his neck, licking and kissing, enjoying the feel of warm skin under his lips. When Tim began to rock his hips, he was unable to keep his mouth on Tim's neck because all he wanted to do was moan. Lifting his hips, he tried to match his movements. 

Tim stretched out over Damian and his hand bumped against the lube that he had thrown on the pillows. He wrapped his fingers around it. "Let me show you another way to make you feel good." 

Damian's gaze moved to the small bottle that he had grabbed. "What are you going to do with that?" 

Tim suddenly wondered how he was going to sell Damian on the idea that he wanted to stick his fingers up his ass. Be too crude and Damian would hit him or be too subtle and Damian would still hit him. 

Damian stared, left eyebrow arched waiting for an answer. "Do you not know what you will be doing with it?" 

He wasn't even sure if Damian knew how gay sex worked. Tim guessed that it wouldn't really hurt to ask. "How much do you know about sex with two males?" 

"There is only one possible place for your cock to go, Tim. I am not a fool." Damian rolled his eyes at the other man's stupidity. He might have not known the exact dynamics of sex between males, but it was the only available hole, other than the mouth. "I just want to know what you are planning to do with that small bottle you retrieved from Todd's room. I do not trust anything that comes out of that room. What is it?" 

Well, that gave Tim a little bit of relief. He didn't know how he would have handled explaining to Damian how sex works. He was still a little touched that Damian still called him by his first name though. "This is lube. Never have sex without lube. Ever." 

"I had never planned to have sex. Ever," he admitted nonchalantly. Damian had always thought sex to be a waste of time. It was meant to satisfy base instincts and nothing more in his opinion. Why would he need to waste time with that when his hand was more than adequate? He had found people willing to pursue him needy and incredibly annoying. Thus, he had remained abstinent. 

Tim furrowed his brows at Damian's words. How could one not plan to have sex? He guessed that there were some people who just weren't attracted to other people sexually, but that's not the way that Damian just told him. And he was obviously excited and aroused. "Why are you here with me now, then?" 

Damian glowered, flush on his cheeks darkening. Never in his lifetime had he blushed so much, and he hated it. "Figure it out." He was very unwilling to admit out loud that he never expected to feel so good with another person. The fact that it was Tim, who he was always trying to show up, made it even harder. 

The thing was that Tim couldn't figure it out. He supposed that it was just the fact that he was around right now that this had happened. They had never had a good relationship. They had hardly ever actually been on speaking terms most of the time. It was kind of mind boggling that Damian wanted to be so intimate with him. 

Damian's eyes flickered toward his face, noting the confusion. Talking about why he was doing this wasn't something he wanted to do, but maybe it would be for the best. He didn't quite like the look on his face. Even he could admit that being so willing was odd since they had not been amicable toward each other for years. Sighing, he made up his mind to speak up. "I did not know that this could feel so pleasurable. I have been pursued before, but those people did not interest me. They were peons that tried to cling to me because of who my father is. Their sexual advances disgusted me. But, with you, it doesn't feel disgusting." Damian would not elaborate any further, if Tim didn't understand what he was getting at then he was a fool. 

He didn't know why, but there was a warmth curling in his stomach that was different from what he had been feeling. It almost reminded him of the time that Kon had told him that he loved him for the first time. A sort of happy satisfaction just from knowing that other people felt good and comfortable around him. "It makes me very happy to hear you say that." Happier than he could probably be able to voice at that point in time. 

He hadn't known what Tim would have said in response and he wasn't expecting that. Turning his gaze toward him, he studied his face frowning a bit, before it eased into a genuine smile. Damian had never thought that he'd be pleased with the fact that something he said would make Tim happy. It was dawning on him after this their relationship would be different and he found that he didn't mind one bit. 

If Tim had been any other person besides himself, Dick for example, he would have completely and utterly melted at the sight of that sweet almost hesitant smile. He was actually sure that if they had been in any other situation that he might have done exactly that. Instead he smiled down at Damian in response. 

Damian realized that when he wasn't fighting with Tim, he was able to pick up on things that he had never noticed before. For one, he looked very attractive when he smiled. Damian was certain if he kept staring, he'd lose his ability to think rationally. Licking his lips, he reached out his left hand, tracing his fingers gently over Tim's smile. 

Tim let Damian trail his fingers over his lips for a few seconds before he started kissing his fingertips and his palm. This was all becoming a lot more emotional than he thought it was going to be. To be honest, he didn't really mind it that much. 

His fingers began to twitch as wetness settled on the tips from Tim's kisses. Leaning up, he pressed their lips together, running his tongue along his lips and placing his arms in their regular spot around his neck. For a few moments, he kissed Tim languidly. Damian wondered if he was doing a good job, since Tim was the only person he had kissed before. Breaking the kiss, he kept his mouth less than inch from Tim's before speaking. "You were going to do something with that bottle." 

"Yes, I was." Tim smiled against Damian's lips as he leaned down to kiss him again. It was nice being the experienced one while kissing for once. Being able to move his head or flick his tongue as silent hints on how Damian could improve his kissing. He dragged the bottle down so he could open it up and spread lube over his fingers. He rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up before he moved his hand down lower. 

Lifting his head, a bit, he watched what Tim was doing. "Will you be placing your fingers in my...?" He trailed off, slightly embarrassed that in that moment he couldn't quite say the word out loud. 

"Just tell me if you don't like it." Tim said softly, but with the way that Damian had been reacting to him so far, he highly doubted that. All he had to do was make sure that he took his time and stretched him thoroughly. 

Damian nodded his agreement but was almost certain that he wouldn't be asking him to stop. 

"Relax for me, Dami." 

Tim's request had him feeling slightly frustrated. "I relax by training or sketching. I cannot do that now. What other methods do you suggest? I also grant you permission to call me by that horrid nickname." 

Tim snorted. "Right. You don't like that." 

"I do not mind if you call me that. But, do not make that annoying whining sound that Richard makes when using it." 

Since it seemed that Damian usually seemed to relax when they were kissing, Tim leaned down and ran his tongue over Damian's lips. He pressed down, moving his lips languidly to set up a slow and easy pace. 

In an instant Damian was responding to the kiss, lifting his hands to trail his fingers over Tim's back before resting his palms right in the middle of his warm skin. 

Tim waited until they had been kissing for a few minutes and felt that Damian was relaxed against him that he reached down between him. He gently pressed the tips of his fingers against Damian's entrance. 

Damian was thoroughly distracted by the kiss. His tongue was exploring every inch of Tim's mouth, every now and then he would stop to rub their tongues together. When he felt something blunt pressing against his hole, his body went rigid for a moment, before relaxing once more. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he sought to focus solely on kissing Tim. 

When Tim felt Damian tense, he was worried that the kissing wasn't enough, but after a few moments Damian started to relax against him again. He felt relieved as he trailed a finger around Damian's entrance before carefully slipping it in to the first knuckle. 

Breaking the kiss, he looked at Tim, frown on his mouth. "It feels odd. Is it supposed to feel like that?" 

"It takes a little bit to adjust. You just need to get used to the feeling." Tim had at least explored himself before he had let anyone else penetrate him. Everything about this was new to Damian and he had to try and make it as good as possible. 

Instead of focusing on the odd feeling of having a finger in his ass, he went right back to kissing Tim. It was still hard for him to believe how much he enjoyed kissing when he had always thought of it to be a waste of energy. Why waste time kissing someone when he could be training? His mind began to drift, solely focused on the feel of Tim's lips. Were all lips so soft and warm like his? Maybe, he'd ask Richard about it tomorrow. 

Tim slowly started pushing his finger further in to Damian until he had it all in. He let it sit for a minute or two before he started pumping his finger in and out of Damian. With the way that Damian was relaxing, he didn't meet too much resistance. He wondered how that would change when he added more fingers. 

Damian couldn't say that the feeling of Tim thrusting his finger into his hole was unpleasant, but it didn't feel as good as kissing either. But he reminded himself that he needed to become accustomed to the feeling. As he licked the inside of Tim's mouth, he mulled over what would make the intrusion of fingers more comfortable. Thinking back to the educational lessons of his youth, he recalled that the sphincter was a tight ring of muscle. It was then he realized what Tim was trying to do with his fingers. Wanting to help him along, Damian spread his legs hoping that would help Tim ease his fingers in. 

Tim barely noticed that Damian was spreading his legs in between kissing him and thrusting his finger in and out of him until he noticed that the slide of his finger was going a lot smoother. He took the chance to slip in the tip of a second finger, just to see how Damian would react. 

The second finger hurt even though it was just the tip. He made a small cry of pain, while tightening his arms around Tim's neck. When his body tensed, he reminded himself of the Tim’s words. Pulling away from his mouth, he took a few deep breaths willing his body to relax. 

Tim used his other hand to run his fingers over Damian's hip to try and relax him again. "I know, sweetheart. Keep relaxing for me. I promise I'll make you feel good." As he waited for Damian to relax, he stopped moving his fingers to try and let him adjust and he kept on uttering words of encouragement under his breath and he peppered Damian's face and neck with soft kisses. 

Damian kept taking deep breaths, focusing on Tim's words of encouragement. A giggle bubbled from his mouth when Tim kissed a certain spot on his neck. Had he always been able to giggle like that? Damian vowed never to make such a sound again, it sounded too childish. Slowly, his body began to relax. Reaching down, he rubbed Tim's hand, signaling that he could continue. 

Today was a lot of firsts for the both of them. For Damian it was a lot of firsts in how he was exploring his body. For Tim he was seeing a lot of different sides of Damian for the first time. First, he mapped out his body with this tongue, then he got a genuine smile, and now he got him to giggle. It was almost too good to be true. When Damian signaled that he could continue, Tim slowly started pressing both of his fingers into Damian. 

Two fingers burned a bit, but he could deal with it. As much as he liked kissing Tim, he wanted to do something different. "Can I try sucking you off.... Please?" Damian thought that being polite would make Tim more willing to grant his request. He still wasn't pleased with his prior performance. 

It was ridiculous that Damian saying please was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Tim gently pulled his fingers out of Damian as to not cause him any more discomfort and rolled onto his back. "Kneel down on top of me." He assumed that Damian would know exactly which position he was talking about and he grabbed the bottle of lube to add more to his fingers. 

This new position had his blush coming back full force, spreading quickly to his ears and chest. Yet, his cock didn't flag, it was throbbing close to Tim's face. 

This position placed Damian right in front of Tim's face. He was baring himself completely. And what a sight it was. Tim licked his lips as he looked up at Damian's exposed entrance. If it weren't for the fact that he was covered in lube, Tim might have been tempted to lean in and start licking. But he was, so that was out of the question. 

Swallowing, he moved his head, so his mouth was hovering over Tim's cock. Squirming a bit, he made himself comfortable before taking the tip into his mouth and suckled. 

Tim moaned as Damian leaned down and took the head of his cock into his mouth. He decided not to be out done and leaned in to nip at the soft skin of Damian's inner thigh while pressing two of his fingers back in Damian. 

Damian let out a moan around Tim's head, enjoying the slight sting on his thigh. This time when he slipped two fingers in, it wasn't as painful. 

It went a lot smoother when he pressed his fingers inside of Damian this time. He wasn't sure if it was the position or if Damian was just that relaxed, but he wasn't going to complain. 

For a while, he suckled on the head, licking clumsily across the slit until precum dripped on to his tongue. Slowly, he eased more of Tim's cock into his mouth, trying to master the lick and suck combination. This time he didn't rush, tried to get used to the feel of Tim in his mouth, on his tongue. He ran his tongue over the veins and then back up to the swollen head. All the while, saliva was dripping from the corners of his mouth, sliding down his chin. Slowly, he pulled off, voice barely above a whisper as he spoke. "Is my performance adequate?" 

Tim groaned against Damian's thigh as he gradually started taking in more of Tim's cock. He was taking his time now and it was going a lot smoother. "You're amazing, sweetheart." Tim retaliated by biting and sucking his thigh, intent on leaving a mark and started to scissor his fingers to stretch him even further. 

Damian moaned around Tim's cock, body shuddering at the feel of Tim's teeth and tongue on his thigh. The moan soon bled into a stream of whimpers, not quite liking the feel of what he was doing with his fingers. To distract himself, he took a little more of him into his mouth, trying to focus solely on sucking. 

Tim pulled away from the skin he had been biting and sucking. A bright red bruise was already starting to form. Tim licked his lips before moving to Damian's other thigh to place another hickey. He couldn't help but rock his hips slightly as Damian kept sucking him. "Damian. You're so good for me. Do you think you can take another finger?" 

Damian's hips jerked, causing the head of his cock to slide against Tim's cheeks. Who knew that being bitten could arouse him to such an extent? He pulled off his cock with an obscene pop, before voicing his approval to Tim's question. Gazing down, he realized that his balls seemed full and heavy. Curiously, he leaned down and licked over one, face scrunching at the odd taste. However, he reminded himself that he could get used to the taste just as he did with the taste of his precum. Feeling a little bolder, he decided to suck one into his mouth, wanting to know what it would feel like against tongue. 

Tim eyed the hard cock hanging in front of him. While he knew that if he got Damian to get off again that the younger man would become even more relaxed, he decided that he would see how long he could prolong his next orgasm to make it more intense. His hips stuttered as Damian suddenly leaned down to take his balls into his mouth. Tim had to screw his eyes shut and concentrate on not cumming then and there. When he got control of himself, he leaned forward, licking the base of Damian's shaft as he gently pressed a third finger in. 

When he felt Tim's tongue against his cock, he cried out, trying to press closer, wanting to feel so much more. The feeling of the third finger pressing in had him trying to move his hips away. Damian was accustomed to pain but the feeling of being stretched out by three fingers was horrible. 

Tim leaned back as Damian tried to press closer to him, just teasing him enough that he could feel, but not get off on what he was doing. "You're so good. Just a little bit more." He started twisting his wrist, reaching within Damian to see if he could locate his prostate. 

His vision went white as he ground down as hard as possible. Releasing Tim from his mouth, he cried out. "What was that?" Whatever Tim had touched made him feel as if his body was on fire. 

That was exactly what he was looking for. Tim prodded Damian's prostate again, intent on watching his reaction and keeping him relaxed and feeling good as he continued to stretch him. "You don't know? Surely someone taught you anatomy before." He grinned against Damian skin as he spoke. 

Damian rested his head against Tim's thigh, body writhing, while the most humiliating broken sound were ripped from his throat as that spot was pressed into once more. There was a retort on the tip of his tongue, but he ended up saying the exact opposite. "I want to cum!" His cock was pulsating painfully, precum leaking from his slit. 

Tim pulled back his fingers, not pulling them out of Damian but just away from his prostate. He leaned back and stopped licking Damian's aching cock as well. Tim pressed his cheek against Damian's thighs, just watching his fingers as he continued stretching the younger man. "Y'know you didn't really answer me right there." 

Damian bit down on Tim's thigh in retaliation, but not hard enough to draw blood. "Do not tease me." In an effort to get off, he pushed back trying to get his fingers to press into the spot that made his brain melt. 

His thigh twitched in response to Damian's bite and he hissed under his breath. "Teasing? Who says that I'm teasing you?" Tim moved his hand along with Damian's movements, keeping his fingers in the same spot away from his prostate. 

"What are you doing then?" Damian turned to the other thigh and bit down. He thought of biting other places but decided to torment Tim in the same way he was tormenting him. Moving his mouth close to his balls, he sucked one into his mouth, trying to roll it around on his tongue but it was proving to be a difficult task. 

"Quizzing you on your basic anatomy knowledge." Tim said in a deadpan. He scissored his fingers and slowly started thrusting them in and out of Damian again, but making sure that he didn't touch his prostate. A soft gasp slipped from his lips as Damian started sucking on his balls again. 

Damian couldn't answer with his mouth full, but he made a frustrated noise. He was slowly becoming accustomed to what Tim was doing. However, it didn't feel as good as that spot being touched. Damian sucked harder, running his teeth lightly over it. 

Tim swore softly under his breath. If they kept this up much longer, he wouldn't be able to last very long either. He let the tips of his fingers gently run against Damian's prostate. "How are you feeling?" 

Even though Tim barely touched that spot, he was whining with his mouth full. Damian pressed his hips back wanting his finger to press harder on that spot. Pulling off, he rested his forehead on Tim's thigh trying to get his breathing under control. "Good," he managed to admit through pants. 

The fact that there was barely any resistance anymore around his fingers, Tim decided that Damian had been stretched enough. He kissed Damian's thigh as he slipped his fingers out of him and reached out to grab the bottle of lube again. 

Damian wanted to protest when Tim removed his fingers, but he refrained in order to regain some of his composure. Resting his head, he rubbed his face against the inside of Tim’s thigh, inhaling his scent. But soon he realized that that only made his cock leak. "Are you going to f-fuck me?" Damian sounded so wrecked, but he was far too aroused to care. 

"Yes." Tim whispered huskily. He reached over and grabbed a condom as well, carefully ripping open the wrapper with his teeth. "Do you want it like this, or do you want to be on your back?" 

"I do not know, which feels better?" Damian felt as if he was getting high off Tim's scent. It didn't take long for him to realize that the scent was very heady by his cock. Lifting his head, he took the tip back into his mouth suckling, before pulling off to lap at the head. He nuzzled his cheek against the base, continuing to inhale Tim's scent. 

"Because it's your first time, it'd be better if you were on your back." Tim said, his words slightly muffled because he had the condom wrapper between his teeth. He patted Damian's thighs to encourage him to roll over. 

Rolling over, he spread his legs making room for Tim. "I trust your skill is not subpar," he teased, smirk on his lips. 

When he got enough room, Tim rolled the condom on. He popped open the bottle of lube, squeezed some out on his fingers and quickly jerked himself a few times to spread it over him. He bit his lip to keep a moan from slipping out as he locked eyes with Damian. "I trust that you're flexible." Tim grabbed one of Damian's legs, resting it on his shoulder. 

Damian had thought he had no reason to be embarrassed any longer that was the reason he had so eagerly spread his legs, but the new position had his face flushed red. He was exposed under Tim, heart beating too quickly. Licking his lips, he tried to maintain eye contact. "I am." 

Tim maneuvered them into position. A pillow underneath Damian's hips, one leg on Tim's shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist. He sent a cocky smile Damian's way, turning his head to place a kiss on Damian's knees, but never breaking eye contact. "So confident." He leaned down, pressing his body against Damian's, trapping his leg between them. 

"There is no reason why I should not be confident." Damian's eyes were glassy as he looked at Tim. It was difficult not to be aroused by the look on his face. If it was any other time, he'd want to wipe that smile off his face but, in that moment, he was finding it far too attractive. 

Tim pressed their foreheads together before kissing Damian. One hand slipped down and he pressed against his entrance with his fingers. "It might hurt a little." He took a few moments to rub his fingers against Damian’s hole before lining up his cock to the stretched hole. Taking a deep breath, he slowly started to push in. 

Maybe, he couldn't handle it. Tim's dick was much thicker than his finger and the press in burned. At that moment, it felt like he was being stabbed in the most sensitive of places. Except, he had been stabbed before and the pain didn't compare. Damian clung to him, digging his nails into back, crying out as tears leaked from his eyes. 

Tim hushed Damian softly, peppering his face with kisses. "Relax, sweetheart. I know it hurts, but it'll get better." He needed to keep Damian from tensing up because that would only make it worse. Tim stopped pushing in when he was about halfway in, just to let Damian try to get used to the feeling. 

Damian took deep breaths, thankful that Tim had stopped moving. It felt weird having something so big trying to be pushed into a small hole. To be acting like a child because he was in pain was shameful. He'd just have to grit his teeth and bare the pain. "Is the entire length of your cock inside?" Because he was certain that if there was more it wouldn't fit, it was tight as is. 

Tim almost felt bad for Damian. He knew how much it hurt and just how uncomfortable it was the first time that someone shoved their cock into your ass. But he knew that if he did it right, that it would be one of the most intense feelings ever. "No. Almost there though." He tried reassuring Damian with the little bit of Arabic that he had picked over the years. 

Damian's eyes widened a bit in surprise and his body relaxed a fraction, feeling a bit soothed from hearing Tim speak to him in Arabic. Leaning forward, he pressed his face into Tim's neck, inhaling his scent, murmuring a response in his native tongue. 

Most of the time Tim viewed his time with the League of Assassins as little more than just part of a job, but he was glad for all the things that he had managed to pick up during that time. Arabic wasn't a language that he had been exposed to very often in the past few years, so he was barely able to make out what Damian was saying and gave a hesitant and broken response. It seemed like it was making him relax though, so Tim would stretch all his knowledge for Damian. 

In order to distract himself, he pressed kisses to Tim's neck, before beginning to suck softly on the exposed skin. When that wasn't enough, he'd press his nose close, inhaling his scent in order to keep his body relaxed. "Ya Amar." 

"Habibi." It was hard for Tim to keep himself still with the way that Damian was clenching around him and whispering endearments in his native tongue. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself completely within the younger man, but he had to wait until he knew for sure that Damian was alright enough for him to keep going. 

Damian pressed his face closer to hide his inflamed cheeks. He had heard that term of endearment before, used by his mother no less, but he never thought someone would say it to him. Removing his face from Tim's neck, he stared at him for a bit unsure as to why he had referred to him in such a manner. "Habibi," he mimicked almost shyly. 

Tim had just thrown out the first term of endearment that had come to mind. Never would he have thought that Damian would react to that by blushing shyly. He wreaked his mind for something else to say. There were a few phrases and words that he knew. "El Kamar Helou Wa Inta Ahhla." 

Damian gaped; mind completely blown over the fact that Tim would refer to him in such a way. Softly, he repeated other words to describe Tim’s beauty, blush never quite dying down from cheeks. However, he found himself repeating, "Habibi," even though that had nothing to do with Tim’s attractiveness. 

Tim kept their eyes locked together as he stared down at Damian. It was clear that these words were really getting to him. "Habibi," Tim echoed back as he gently shifted, making sure that he didn't press in any further into Damian until he got the go ahead. 

When Tim called him by that name again, his body shuddered. Why did being called by that name make his chest feel pleasantly tight? Hesitantly, he rocked forward a bit, realizing that it wasn't as painful. "You may proceed." 

Tim felt incredibly relieved when he heard those words. It took so much concentration for him to remain halfway seated within Damian. He made a point of keeping eye contact as he very slowly kept pushing in until he was completely seated in Damian. 

Damian wasn't one to break eye contact, but it was difficult when Tim was looking at him in such a manner. The look made his blood boil, he could feel his toes curling in pleasure. He knew when Tim was fully inside because of the way his body shook. "I feel so full." 

"How does it feel besides that?" Tim asked him, trying to push Damian's limits by rocking his hips. He wanted to move. He wanted to move so badly so he could make Damian feel as good as he was making him feel. 

"Odd?" He wasn't sure what to say. It didn't hurt to have Tim rock his hips, but it didn't exactly feel too good either. It just felt odd to have something so big in his ass. "Your cock feels warm and I can feel it pulse." 

When he saw that Damian didn't seem to be feeling pain by his rocking, he started moving just a little bit faster. It was hard enough not to move, so this felt amazing. Just being about to rock into him. "You need to tell me when I can move." Tim felt like he'd go crazy soon if he couldn't. 

"You can move; it does not hurt. I am just not used to this feeling of being so full." Damian had been studying his face, realizing by his facial expression that he was holding back. 

"Tell me if you're uncomfortable." Tim slowly pulled out a little bit before pushing back in, not yet pulling out completely. 

"I will." The feel of Tim pulling out, even though it wasn't all the way made him feel empty. But once he pushed back in the feeling of fullness returned. It didn't feel as good as Tim biting him or licking his cock, but he assumed that Tim would make it more pleasurable for both of them. 

Tim made sure to watch Damian's every reaction as he kept up his slow pace and half thrusts to make sure that he really wasn't hurting Damian. When he was noticing that Damian wasn't wincing or tensing around him, he started thrusting with longer strokes. 

Damian eased his foot off Tim's shoulder and instead wrapped it around his waist. He let out a low moan at the feel of Tim being pushed deeper inside because of a simple change of leg position. With Tim's next thrust, he experimented by pushing back, which helped him come to the realization that active participation made the feel of Tim inside him more intense. 

"That's it." Tim murmured under his breath as he felt Damian push back against him. Without Damian's leg between them, it was a lot easier to lean down and press their chests fully together. He sped up slightly before biting Damian's neck. 

The sensation of Tim's naked body against his own felt so good, but it was the bite to his neck that had him arching his back. "Feels good," he managed to mumble through a haze of pleasure. Gently, he trailed his fingers over Tim's back, moaning as he felt the muscles ripple under his fingertips with every thrust. 

That was very good. Even if it seemed that Damian was starting to get used to the feeling of Tim being inside of him, Tim still kept a steady pace with long strokes until he was sure that Damian would be ready for more. He licked the spot he had just bitten before sucking on it. 

"Tim," he whined before wrapping his arms around him. Tim’s mouth licking and sucking at the bite on his neck had his cock pulsating between their bodies. It made heat settle in his gut until he was rocking back eagerly trying his best to meet Tim's thrusts. 

"Damian," Tim groaned out as the younger man started rocking along with his thrusts. Even if this was his first time, his body certainly knew what it was doing. He guessed that the years of training to react to someone else’s movements came into play there. "Can I- I need to-" His sentences were broken up by soft gasps. 

Damian looked at him, smirk forming on his lips when he saw Tim's disheveled features. "You need to what," it was by chance that his voice didn't crack from the pleasure he was feeling. 

Tim decided that Damian was being a bit too much of a smart ass. If this ended up making him uncomfortable, it was his own damn fault. He took a deep breath in through his nose and shifted his hips to adjust his angle and thrust in as fast and hard as he could. 

Damian wailed, nails digging into Tim's back, while his entire body arched bringing their sweaty bodies closer together. Tim had managed to hit that spot and as a result his cock was leaking precum all over their bodies. "Again," he demanded. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to feel Tim press against that spot that felt utterly amazing. 

Tim smirked down at Damian. That was more like it. He kept himself buried within Damian, pressing right up against his prostate. Just rubbing against it to give him just enough stimulation that his toes would most likely be curling in pleasure. "What again, Damian?" 

Damian gasped on the verge of demanding Tim to hit it again instead of just teasing him, but it was difficult when his tongue wouldn't cooperate with his brain to form sentences. After a few moments of making the obscenest sounds, he was able to speak. "I said hit it again!" It took all his will power to keep the whine out of his voice. Damian knew Tim wanted him to beg, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. 

"As you wish, Habibi." Tim crooned. He reached up to grab the headboard with one of his hand to steady himself before he pulled back and thrust back into Damian with the same strength as before. This time he didn't stop. He relentlessly kept pounding in and out of Damian, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the younger man's face. 

Tears prickled the corner of his eyes before they fell. It was too much. It felt too good. His body was arching off the bed continuously and his cries of pleasure were so loud, he was certain he could wake the dead. If Tim continued to pound so brutally against that spot he would cum, his cock was already oozing precum. "Tim, no..." His words were cut off by a loud whine. "Please, I will cum. It is too much." As intense as it felt, he didn't want to cum so quickly. Damian ignored the small nagging voice in his mind that reminded him that he begged either way. 

Tim couldn't help but let out a soft huff of laughter. Damian looked completely wrecked and it was all because of him. Despite the fact that he wanted to see how far he could take it until Damian lost it, he didn't want it to end yet either. He shifted his hips so he wouldn't be thrusting right up against Damian's prostate anymore, but he kept up his brutal pace. 

The empty and full sensation was almost as intense and thus he couldn't stop himself from crying out. The sounds were mortifying and to ease his humiliation, he clamped his hand over his mouth. 

When Damian slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle himself, Tim growled in frustration. He had already made a point earlier that he wanted to hear Damian. That he wanted to hear what he was doing to Damian. Tim reached out and grabbed Damian's wrist, wrenching both of his hands to rest at the side of his head. He held on tightly and pressed down to keep them where they were. "Stop that. I want to hear you." A moan slipped from his lips as he continued his thrusts. "We're all alone. No one but me can hear you." 

Damian fought against his grip, once again realizing that Tim was much stronger than he thought him to be. "You can hear me even if my hand is clamped over my mouth!" It was embarrassing to make such noises, the fact that they were so loud that it echoed in his head just made the situation worse. His protest died on his lips when he heard Tim moan. Damian really liked that sound. As he stared up at Tim, his gaze grew hazy, but soon he snapped out of it. "Release my wrists!" 

"Only if you promise you won't hold anything back anymore." Tim replied. It wasn't the same hearing Damian's muffled noises. Especially not when otherwise he was practically screaming out his pleasure. He shifted his hips again, hoping that now he would just brush against Damian's prostate instead of hitting it full on and he slowed his pace considerably, making it drag out slowly. 

Damian glared, not willing to back down. He struggled to break free but was having a difficult time breaking his grip. Did that mean that he was constantly underestimating Tim's strength? However, his struggles didn't last long when Tim managed to brush against the spot once more. As before, he reacted strongly, crying out and body lifting off the bed. Unconsciously, he tightened his legs around Tim's waist, seeming to press him deeper inside if that was even possible. 

As beautiful as it was to see Damian react to him every time that Tim brushed against his prostate, he knew that if he kept doing so, this would be over faster than either of them wanted it to be. "There you go. Doesn't that feel good, Habibi?" He leaned to the side and licked a spot by Damian's ear before raking his teeth over it. After that he purposefully kept adjusting the angle of his thrusts every time so he would only brush against Damian's prostate once every few thrusts. 

Upon being called 'Habibi' he deflated a bit, not struggling so intensely against Tim's grip. With every thrust, his tongue became more lose, the cries growing in volume, but always the loudest when that spot was stimulated. His cock pressed wetly against his stomach, legs still tightly wound around his waist trying to pull him closer, grinding up into his stomach every now and then. 

"You know... I wonder if I can get you to cum without touching you. Just watch you lose control." Tim was glad that he had settled for a slower pace than before. This wouldn't have lasted much longer otherwise. To be honest he was impressed with Damian's stamina so far. He had cum once already and had been on the brink of his second release a few times since. 

"Is that a challenge," he managed to gasp out between his cries of pleasure. Damian wasn't one to back down from a challenge especially if it was from Tim. 

Tim smirked even though Damian wouldn't be able to see it. "Is it really a challenge? A little while ago you were begging me to stop because you were going to cum otherwise." If they were going to make this into a challenge, Tim was sure that he was going to win. 

Damian scowled not liking the tone in Tim's voice. "I will make you cum before me." But he wasn't sure how when he was still being held down and as much as he hated to admit it, it seemed like Tim was in control. 

That was one of the things that Tim really admired about Damian. The fact that he was always able to stay so confident about himself. "What do I get if I make you cum first?" 

"What do you want?" Damian was certain once he took the time to come up with a strategy, he would not cum before Tim. 

"What do I want?" What a dangerous question. There were a lot of things that Tim wanted. He could make Damian do things for him. Things he'd never do. In front of the family maybe. He could also see if he could dictate things about patrol. Or get Damian to play nice with the Titans because it was always fun to throw them off. But there was one thing itching in the back of his mind. One thing that wouldn't go away. "Next time I get to tie you down and have my fun with you. Take my sweet time." Tim punctuated his words with a swift thrust. 

"Fine. What do I get if I win?" It was a bit difficult to have a conversation when Tim wouldn't stop moving his hips. Every word he managed to say was cut off by a moan, Damian was amazed he managed to string words together to make a sentence. 

Again, Tim was amazed by Damian's tenacity and stubbornness. On the other hand, he was just glad that Damian hadn't questioned the 'next time' part of it. "Next time you get to fuck me." Tim purred into Damian's ear. 

"Is that all you have to offer?" The fact that he was able to keep his confident facade intact was miraculous. Damian felt that he would come undone under Tim or go insane, he didn't know which would happen first. His body felt as if it was ablaze, every thrust had his insides clamping down on Tim's cock, had him crying so loudly he was sure that he'd lose his voice. Everything was Tim's fault. 

"Why?" Tim asked. "Can you think of something else?" He was impressed at how Damian was still able to form proper sentences. If he got his way though, Tim would make it a point to make sure that he couldn't do that next time around. 

Damian couldn't think of anything better, in fact he was struggling to retort, but that was the least of his problems. The desire to touch Tim had him struggling in his grasp once more. Chewing on his bottom lip, he mulled over whether he should ask to be released. Would he push aside his pride in order to touch Tim? Knowing that he was willing to do just that, he turned his gaze toward him. "I want to touch you." 

"Just touch me? That's very tame, but alright." On the one hand Tim really wanted to find out what kind of things Damian could think up to do with him, but not only did he really want to win, he also wanted to take his sweet time driving Damian insane with pleasure. 

"No, I meant I want to touch you now. I will think of what I want when I win." And he was so certain that he would win despite not having any idea how to go about making Tim cum before him. 

Tim didn't move his grip at all. He supposed that maybe he could let go because as long as Damian didn't cover his mouth again. "I'd say I'd look forward to find out what you'd think of, but I'm pretty sure that I'm the one who will win." He decided to loosen his grip. If Damian wanted to touch him, he'd have to take the initiative himself. 

"Why are you so confident that you will win?" The words he spoke were slurred and his vision was unfocused. Once Tim loosened his grip, he pulled his hands free. Damian wasn't sure where he wanted to touch first. Reaching up, he ran his fingers over Tim's face before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. 

Tim lazily kissed Damian back before leaning away, biting his bottom lip and pulling away. When he let go Tim took a moment to appreciate how puffy and red Damian's lips were. "Because I know exactly what I'm doing." 

Damian reached out for Tim when he pulled away, trying to draw him back in for another kiss. "I will soon enough figure out how to make you cum," he retorted unsure of where this confidence was coming from. 

It was almost adorable how confident Damian was acting. Tim smirked against Damian's lips as they kissed again. Damian was just so inexperienced that Tim pretty much knew that the possibility of him winning the challenge was very slim. "The question is if you can figure it out before I make you cum." 

Damian pulled away, scowling. "What are you smirking about?" The scowl on his face darkened at Tim's comment. "Do you think I will be incapable of figuring it out?" 

"Because I can do this." By now Tim knew exactly which angle he had to thrust in to hit Damian's prostate. So that's exactly what he did. Both to wipe that scowl off his face and knock him off his confident pedestal. 

That embarrassing mewling noise was back causing his cheeks to flush, body shuddering, more precum leaking from his tip and spilling between their bodies. "You did that on purpose!" 

"You're the one who issued the challenge. Might as well admit defeat, Damian." It was ridiculously satisfying to beat Damian at his own game for once. Tim kept smirking as he continuously pounded Damian's prostate. 

Damian couldn't manage a word, his vision was completely hazy, tongue thick in his mouth. With each thrust he cried out louder before finally winding his arms around Tim's neck and pulling him down. His legs remained locked around his waist, giving him the ability to grind his throbbing erection against Tim's stomach. If he could think about anything other than the pleasure he felt, he would rage about how unfair the entire situation was. He couldn't hold back any longer, the heat in his gut was too intense. Screaming out Tim's name, he came coating both of them in semen, all the while clenching down on his cock. 

It seemed that this time Tim had successfully fucked any retort out of Damian. He was caught off guard when Damian wrapped his arms around his neck again and pulled him down, but he quickly recovered, biting and licking the expanse of skin in front of him. Tim could feel Damian rubbing off against him. He had wanted to see if he could make him cum untouched, but that could be left for next time. A strangled gasp was pulled out of Tim when Damian came without much warning and clenched down on him. He fucked Damian through his release but didn't last much longer after that. With a whispered groan of Damian's name Tim buried himself all the way inside of him as he came. 

Damian's body lay boneless under Tim. Turning his head, a bit, he licked across Tim's ear before whispering, "Inta Jamil." 

Tim's endorphin filled brain was muddled from his orgasm, so he barely made out what Damian said. He only caught the last bit of it and muttered his answer. "I like fish too." 

Damian couldn't hold back his laughter. "I appreciate your effort." He pressed languid kisses all over his face. 

Tim lifted his head, trying to blink away his grogginess. "'m sorry?" It was strange to hear Damian laughing. And to feel him laughing. It was a nice feeling. 

"I appreciate your effort in trying to speak in Arabic." His eyes zeroed in on Tim's lips and in an instant, he was kissing him. Tongue licking across Tim's lips as his fingers tangled in his hair. 

Finally coming back to himself, Tim surged into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Damian's tongue in. The movement made him realize that he was still in Damian and he pulled back. Tim placed his hands-on Damian's hips and gently pulled himself out. 

Empty, that was the only thought that came to mind when Tim pulled out. Damian stared at him for a while, letting the fact that they had had sex soak in. The thought made him feel sated. In an instant, he had switched their positions, resting his head against Tim's chest in order to listen to his heartbeat. 

It was from pure restraint that Tim didn't react to the sudden flipping of their positions. He might have just had sex, but there was a part of him that was always on edge. Tim let his head fall back on the pillow as Damian placed his head on his chest. He brought his hand up and trailed his fingers through Damian's hair. 

Letting out a yawn, he blindly searched for his blanket before pulling it over the both of them. "Tusbah ala khayr, Habibi," Damian mumbled slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Tim knew that he should clean the both of them up, because nothing was more disgusting than dried cum, but he didn't want to get up either. He wasn't so worn out that he felt the need to go to sleep, so he just shut his eyes and basked in how comfortable he was. 

Damian drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, before he finally raised his head. "I will only say this once Timothy Drake, your skill is more than adequate." The least he could do was compliment him after the way he had insulted him the day before. 

Tim couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. He covered his mouth with his hand to hide his satisfied smile. Suddenly he remembered the conversation that they had the night before and started laughing. "Well, I'm glad that it was adequate enough for you." 

"I can hear you laughing," he huffed. "I do not think, I said anything amusing." Sitting up, he straddled Tim, the sheets that were covering them slipping off his shoulders. "Tell me what you find so amusing.” 

"I was just remembering you telling me last night that my sexual prowess must be subpar and now you’re kind of complimenting me." Tim reached out and grabbed Damian's thighs, looking down at the hand shaped bruise that he had left on one of them. 

"I can admit when I am wrong," he refused to become irate because of what Tim said. Damian looked down his body, realizing that there were numerous bruises forming. "How will I explain these bruises?" He titled his head slightly, curious as to what the other man would say. 

He hadn't really thought of that to be honest. "Try to keep them covered and if someone spots them say they're from sparring or patrol?" Tim tried. It was what he did at first when Dick started asking about some bruises that he started showing up with shortly after he became sexually active. Nothing had been more embarrassing when Dick found out the real cause of them. Tim just really wanted to keep Damian from having to experience that, especially so soon after he lost his virginity. Oh god. Tim had taken Damian's virginity. Maybe he said those words in defense for himself. He did not want to think about how everyone would react if they found out that he had done that. 

Damian raised an eyebrow at the explanation given. "How will I explain the strategically placed bite marks? I could say you bit me during sparring practice because I had you pinned down and you could not handle the fact that you would lose to me. Will that work?" It was childish that he was trying to rile Tim up. "To make my explanation more believable, I can leave a few bite marks of my own." 

"Bite you because I was losing during a spar?" Tim huffed at that. "For one, you probably wouldn't even be able to pin me. Secondly, I'm not a child. I do not bite people because I'm losing. So that means that you are marking me up has no hold." Besides, that meant that Damian would have been biting him as well. He knew that they didn't necessarily have the best track record of getting along, but they had never bitten each other before. 

"You overestimate your own strength. If I wanted to pin you down I could. Do not think because you held me down before means you are stronger," Damian countered eyes flashing a bit. "Do tell me then, how do I explain the bite marks you've left all over my neck." 

Oh, Tim was pretty sure that because he was able to keep Damian pinned meant that he was stronger. As long as he was able to get the upper hand, he had no doubt that he would win in a grappling fight. "They're in the crease between your neck and shoulder. They aren't that high. Just don't wear shirts that reveal your neck for a day or two." Or they could run downstairs and put a frozen spoon on it. That always helped quite nicely. 

Damian shrugged, in all honesty he didn't really mind if anyone asked him about the bruises or not. He was simply wondering what excuses Tim had in mind. If it did come up, he'd just ignore them as he usually did. 

Damian wrinkled his nose, finally taking into account how disgusting he felt. He was covered in sweat and cooling semen. "I need to take a shower," he announced staring intently at Tim. 

"A shower's probably a good idea." Tim was about to suggest that maybe they take one together when he looked over to the side and spotted the clock on Damian's nightstand. "Shit. Alfred's going to be back soon." Despite the fact that they all called Bruce the greatest detective in the world, Tim was convinced that it was actually Alfred. The butler always seemed to know everything that was going on under his roof if he was around. Maybe if Tim could clean up before Alfred got back, the older man would have no idea of what he and Damian had done. 

"Why does it matter when Pennyworth returns?" Damian didn't quite understand the reasoning behind Tim's somewhat distraught behavior. 

"Seriously? You've been living here for seven years and you have to ask me that?" Tim sat up and started looking around. It looked like Damian had picked up all their clothing and folded them neatly. Was that why he had been looking for Tim's underwear earlier? Oh god. Where was Tim's underwear? 

If Tim wanted to freak out, he was more than welcome to. Damian still couldn't grasp his reason for acting in such a way. Slipping off his lap, he got off the bed. He turned to look at Tim one more time before heading into the shower. "Good luck finding your underwear."


End file.
